Spiraling Comet of Konoha
by MircThomas19
Summary: During the week of training to master the Rasengan, Naruto never thought that he will discover something else during that dare. But he hid it in order to get his enemies and distrusting comrades to lower their guard. But when Tsunade had promoted Naruto, the blond will have to show his new power before it gets really complicated to keep his bonds and his friends too. NaruXHinaX?
1. Enter Naruto, the Unexpected Chunin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Naruto" – Speaking

'Naruto' – Thoughts

 _Naruto_ – Flashback

 **Naruto** – Jutsu

Spiraling Comet of Konoha

Enter Naruto, the Unexpected Chunin

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!?" Birds fled, squirrels and rodents fled, and the villagers just flinched at the sonic-boom that came from the Hospital of Konohagakure, of the Country of Fire. Konohagakure is not only a village, it is a Shinobi village; and one of the oldest, still standing village in all the Elemental Continent. And there were some to say that Konoha is also the strongest, still standing village since they won every single Shinobi War they fought in; but of course, they were the ones that started those wars but no one cared about it at all.

"Young lady, this is a hospital and you need to keep your voice down. There are patients that are trying to sleep." But all that is not important and now it is time to get to what is happening. Within the hospital was a sight to behold indeed. A woman of blonde hair was walking in a hallway to a patient room with two children in company; one of which had gotten her anger.

"B-b-but Tsunade-sama…" One of those kids was a girl of average height and with hair as pink as Sakura flowers. "W-why did y-you…?" She addressed the older woman like a scared and confused employee to her boss. But Tsunade was more than the boss of the Konoha Hospital, she was in charge of pretty much the whole village; she is the Hokage after all.

Tsunade has brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that she usually keeps tied in two loose ponytails. Her personally created technique, Strength of a Hundred Seal - taking the appearance of a violet diamond shape - is clearly visible on her forehead. Tsunade has large breasts; she is in fact widely regarded as the most beautiful kunoichi in the world. Despite being in her fifties, Tsunade maintains the appearance of a young woman. She has not been shown in full when not transformed, but what little of her body that is seen is heavily wrinkled and frail.

Tsunade often wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" (賭, kake) written on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels. She has red polish on both her fingernails and toenails and uses a soft pink lipstick.

"Why did I promote Gaki instead of you or your little _childhood crush_? Call it woman's intuition." Tsunade answered and before she could continue,

"And you shouldn't talk like Hokage-sama made a stupid choice Haruno-san. She is the best Kunoichi in the village, where can she go wrong?" The other kid with Tsunade was a boy with blonde hair the Hokage's but spikier compared to her smooth and contained style. He also has some kind of birthmarks on his cheeks that resembled the whiskers of cats and foxes. Then there were his ocean blue eyes that seemed to be as vast as the clear sky

His outfit was something to consider to be fitting his wild look. The boy wore black pants, a black t-shirt and a red-orange jacket with a vest above it all. The vest looked like that of a veteran's and contained several pockets. Then there were his hands that had fingerless gloves and the black sandals on his feet.

"Thanks for the backup Gaki, but I can handle my own Genin Naruto." Tsunade responded to the blonde boy, finally calling him by name. Still,

"B-but why did you make the Baka a Chunin!? Sasuke-kun is a much better choice!" This girl is something of a comedic horror that goes by the name of 'fan girl'; and this one with pink hair was a loud and disrespectful one at that.

"That will be up to debate Sakura Haruno. I have not asked you, asked your mother or the civilian council because I prefer to get this from the Shinobi side of the council." Tsunade retorted and that got the newly named Sakura to recoil back.

Sakura has fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair. In her youth, she wore her hair as bangs in order to cover her large forehead and fend off her classmates' calling her "Forehead Girl" (デコリーン, Dekorīn). Her former friend encouraged her not to do this and wear her hair back instead, so that others could see her face. Sakura wears a red qipao dress - at various times either with or without short sleeves - that has a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts, sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector.

"Let's drop this please Tsunade-sama?" Naruto asked, "Because this is supposed to be the Teme's room." Without waiting for any type of response, Naruto opened the room to show a standard patient room with plenty of 'get well' gifts on the bedsides. And lying in the bed was a boy about Sakura's and Naruto's height with a rather handsome face for someone his age and his raven hair had always caused the girls to scream in affection. Thankfully, Sakura isn't going to do so with Tsunade making sure of it.

"So this is the brat that you want me to heal?" Tsunade said neutrally, with no sign of her against or with the idea.

"He may be a jerk but he was my former teammate, so please heal him before the Civilian Council starts giving you a real headache compared to the ones I make." Naruto chuckled and Tsunade just sighed before giggling along. Sakura said nothing and watched Tsunade's hands get covered in a bright green glow with healing energy.

XXXXX

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura forgotten every single warning about yelling and embraced her crush as soon as the said boy finally opened his eyes and got his body upright. Tsunade, of course, was not happy about this. Not that a boy waking up was it, it was that Naruto had a forlorn look on his face and then disappeared with a slight gust of wind left behind; so gentle that only Tsunade saw it and felt it happen, the two children never did.

'Whatever. I definitely need to look into this.' Tsunade thought to herself as she left the room and the hospital to her office in the Hokage Tower. Tsunade just ignored Sakura calling out to her. She had a good feeling that Sakura isn't exactly the type of Kunoichi anyone will want to hang out with.

And then a week later, Sakura was once again in Sasuke's room, peeling an apple. She hummed happily, like Sakura was in paradise; all alone in a patient's room with her crush sleeping in his bed. But there is always trouble in paradise, "You are still here? You seriously don't have a life."

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was no longer sleeping. Apparently he never was the whole time. "B-but…" Sakura was shocked to hear such harsh words from Sasuke; she seriously thought that she was being a good teammate and kept him company. "I-I t-though t-that I-I was…"

"That you will get a date with me by wasting your time in my room? It was hard to sleep with that stinking perfume of yours." Sasuke retorted with the same tone that just scared Sakura even more.

"Perhaps you should be more thankful Teme. I thought that you hated to be alone." A voice had interrupted the rising tension and both Genin turned to see a face that they weren't expecting at all.

"Dobe. I hope you don't think that your new outfit and that stolen vest is going to prove anything." Sasuke sneered at Naruto who only chuckled. Sakura just said nothing to point out that Naruto was wearing the exact same as a week ago but with an additional sweeter that was wore on the shoulders, with his arms not wore through the sleeves. Somehow, this looked both professional and 'badass' to the pink haired girl; Sakura tried to shake such feelings out of her foolish 'loyalty' to Sasuke, which everyone knows as an obsession instead.

"Good because I am not here for some advice about a fashion sense. In fact, I came here to say hello. I am still your former teammate." Naruto said but Sasuke didn't take the friendliness as well as anyone would expect.

"Shut it, you are annoying." Sasuke muttered with a glare that Naruto easily shrugged off. "Anyways, since you are here…" Naruto raised an eyebrow when Sasuke paused. "Fight me!"

Sakura was shocked and Naruto sighed as well. "I had a feeling you say that, given that you woke up grouchy. And I don't fight Genin anymore Sasuke, it is a bad example for my rank. The Hokage said so herself."

"The Hokage is a woman!? Are you trying to ruin our village!?" Sasuke shouted as this is the first time he actually got a hint as to who took over as the Third Hokage was killed during an invasion over a week ago.

"I think not Sasuke. She is Tsunade, granddaughter of the First Hokage himself and one of the Three Great Sages of Konoha. We will be just fine with a woman of such caliber." Naruto responded and Sasuke just snorted rudely.

"Whatever. Just fight me dobe!" Sasuke brought up and this time, Naruto moaned.

"I already said no. I don't have time for such nonsense." Naruto said and when Sasuke glared stubbornly, the blonde decided to do something different. "Fine! I will find a time and location to…"

"Here and now!" Sasuke shouted and no one in the room said another word. "I said here and…"

"I heard you and I don't believe you Teme!" Naruto interrupted Sasuke's rant after a good ten minutes of silence. "You are only out of a coma for a week compared to about two weeks in the coma! No one recovers that fast naturally. You are in no shape to fight Sasuke."

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!" Naruto roared and Sasuke was wondering why he was shivering in front of the 'dobe'. "And secondly, this is a hospital Teme. People don't come here to get hurt. They come to get healed!"

"I don't care!" Sasuke retorted and Naruto once raised his eyebrow at this while Sakura stayed silent about this. "If they get hurt that means that they are weak! They can't take care of themselves! It is a waste of time with such pathetic weaklings! I want my fight and I want here and now!"

Naruto didn't speak a word as an anime shadow covered his eyes. "So…" He finally spoke after what seemed to be another eternal silence. "If you feel that reckless and aggressive for someone who is still recovering for a coma, then I will have to refuse. It is nothing proud of to push yourself that hard. Something even I won't do." Naruto then turned to exit the room but heard some rustling followed by something searing through the air.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto sighed and moved his hand to block what was aimed at the back of his head; a kunai, freshly sharp and yet smells a lot like girl's perfume.

"That wasn't a good move Sasuke." Naruto said calmly as he dropped the kunai away from anyone and on the ground. "But if you are resorting to backstabbing for what you want then I will show you just how 'strong' you really are." Naruto said before he just disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the bed from Sakura and grabbed Sasuke by the collar of the hospital garb. Then Sakura watched as they both disappeared from the room, leaving some water and a breeze behind.

Sakura just couldn't move, remembering what she saw in just half an hour. It still scared and confused her. The point of whimpering as Sakura clutched her head and her heart with each of her hands. She didn't care if someone saw here like this, just that Sakura wanted to know what is going on.

XXXXX

Once Sakura finally left the patient room to tell this to the Hokage, it took an entire hour to track down where Naruto and Sasuke's signatures were, that was to be where they were fighting. But it took a while and proven difficult because somehow, Naruto had spread his signature around to confuse the trackers. It took until they gave up and enlisted one of the Hyuga available to do the job.

The Hyuga were one of the noble clans of Konoha and their two clan inclusive Jutsu had made them highly valued; both their Byakugan, Pale Eyes, and their Gentle Fist styles are not allowed to be included outside the Hyuga Clan on Shinobi Law. Their Byakugan allowed them to use a variant of x-ray vision but only to see the Chakra pathways of Shinobi or Civilian enemies. And their Gentle Fist fighting style took full advantage of the Byakugan, to disable and damage their opponents from the inside out.

"Having any luck Hinata?" Tsunade asked the same Hyuga member who happened to be the heiress as her father is the current head of the clan. But elders are uncertain of Hinata since she was softer and caring than any other member; and for those, they think Hinata is unable to be a good example of a clan head. And pretty soon, everyone around Hinata's age though the same; not Naruto. He never thought such things about her and that is why Hinata feels strong affection for the blonde. "You always could find the brat's signature through anything."

"Y-yes H-hokage-sama…" And unfortunately, Hinata had developed a stuttering streak from her abusive childhood. No one could answer why and neither did Naruto understand why Hinata always faints when he talks to her. But those days are long past and Hinata is going to give it all she has ever since she heard that Naruto fought to the death for the sake of her honor well over a month ago. "T-the-there!" Hinata had found where Naruto was but almost lost herself seeing an outline of the blonde with barely any clothing on and somehow his chakra is making her feel a little warm around the color and her face.

And while Sakura and Tsunade wondered what was up with Hinata, they both ignored it and focused on following the direction of her finger. That was to be where they came across a training ground that was more like a battleground. Not with all the damaged land, craters and sharp deep cuts. And in the center were the two Shinobi they spent a good full hour wasted looking for.

Naruto looked a little banged up but a better look showed that he was merely covered in dirt and grim while Sasuke lied on the ground, fully beaten to a pulp and could only twitch on occasion. The blonde himself turned to face the newly arrived Kunoichi but no ANBU ever came; looks like it was just the girls and a dirty, nearly naked boy on the scene.

"You sure missed the party."

"What did you do to Sasuke!?" Sakura was wondering why she shouted out to Naruto back in the patient room and now, she doesn't even know why she couldn't bring herself to shout at Naruto like she usually does. Hinata was also shocked and yet both she and Sakura failed to noticed what Naruto did; Tsunade was not even spooked or even surprised to see Sasuke on the ground, in a crater and with his body covered in beating bruises.

"I have done what any of you would have done if you were a Chunin that got challenged by a psychopath who demands a fight right in the middle of recovering from his coma." Naruto simply said. "Now hopefully he will be a little more humbled, since he had learned just how powerful a Chunin-level, not Chunin-ranked, Shinobi is."

"Right Gaki. Now I will have to work the brat all over again." Tsunade grumbled and moved past both Sakura and the blonde to grab Sasuke by the collar and disappear with a puff of smoke left behind along with the young Shinobi.

"So what do you want to do Sakura?" Naruto said after what seems to be the third eternal silence that very day.

"I…" Sakura uttered with tears following down her cheeks from her eyes that looked terribly bloodshot. "I…I don't know!" With everything that happened that day and the feelings making a terrible storm within Sakura's mind and heart, the girl looked like she was only on the thin string of her sanity. But then she felt something fall right in front of her feet and Sakura looked down to see a kunai.

"Then that should help." Naruto said as Sakura just stared at it until the girl realized just what kunai this was; the same one that Sasuke tried to strike Naruto on the backside with. Sakura then remembered that she brought that kunai as a present she thought that Sasuke will love and instead, Sasuke tried to use it to kill a comrade when his back was turned.

That was it, Sakura couldn't think of anything and just took the kunai with reverse handle, to use it on herself! "Sakura-san!" Hinata cried out but Sakura then did what any suicidal person does in those graphic novels. She tried to fend off Hinata by swinging the kunai like it suddenly became a sword. But before Hinata could recoil, something else happen.

"Arrgh!" Sakura felt like she suddenly tried to stab a piece of iron with the kunai in hand and she recoiled instead. But then Sakura felt like being surrounded by iron that she struck hard no matter where she moved her kunai to. Sakura then suddenly felt something coming and she hastily tried to use her weapon to block it, she was successful but Sakura had felt the same thing again and moved like so. "What is this!?"

"The power of a Chunin Sakura. And the rest are something that you never knew until today." Naruto said calmly, the complete opposite of Sakura, but both she and Hinata could notice that the blonde's fingers twitched along with Sakura's movements to block and deflect. "Behold." Sakura thought she was really going crazy until she saw that she was surrounded by a few blades that took a turn to try and hack at the pink haired girl.

But the pain was too real to be a trick so Sakura managed to take out another kunai and tried to truly fight back against the blades. But it seemed that they won't stop coming and Sakura was now within a buzzing storm of clashing steel and cuts; all the while, Naruto was unharmed and well in control by his still and strong stance.

"You can rest now." Naruto then said with a calm voice when he shot both his pointer and middle finger face down, to cause Sakura to feel an incredible pain. Pain that was at the back of her head, it was like a tree had fallen from the sky and landed on that spot as well. But suddenly, she felt something else. Sakura felt dizzy, her vision was blurry and growing black. Her hearing was also fuzzy and almost completely deaf. And her skin felt numb as well, she could tell she was falling but didn't feel the dirt of rocks at her legs or arms. That was all before it became dark, silent and numbing; Sakura had fallen unconscious.

XXXXX

"N-naruto-kun…" Hinata almost felt fear to see that Naruto had struck down his former teammates without any sight of remorse; even the one the blonde once had a crush on, even if she only got a few cuts compared to Sasuke. Just what will Naruto do to Hinata?

"Hinata-chan…" The said girl gasped almost silently to hear her crush say her own name with that kind of affection. "I know you are scared. And trust me, it is okay to be. Because fear is not evil, it helps one grows by helping them understand their weakness." Hinata couldn't say a word with Naruto practically inches from her own face. "And when you know your weakness then you will not only grow stronger but wiser and kinder. Fear is what makes us human and what makes us even better than before."

"N…n…Naruto-kun…" Hinata could only say with her body growing numb but this time from some kind of warmth. "I am afraid." She said without hesitation or stuttering this time. "I am afraid of what my future will be for my clan, for my father and for my little sister. And above all that, I am afraid for you Naruto-kun." Who would have thought that she stuttered when she didn't want to show weakness but it took doing the opposite to get Hinata to speak clearly?

"Good that you are willing to let your fear known Hinata-chan. I am going to make this idiot make up for a lifetime of ignoring your feelings. Believe it!" Naruto smirked and Hinata found herself giggling and feeling a little proud of herself for pulling herself together.

"You better and you can start with this." Hinata said with new found confidence to close the gap and seared her lips on Naruto's. It finally made the blonde widened his eyes since the start of his career as a Chunin. But the blonde had a good recovery rate, in more ways than one, so Naruto was able to complete the interaction by returning the passion Hinata is pouring into this kiss.

"Far out Hinata. This will work out just fine." Naruto said after gently separating each other for the sake of breathing. "This is going to be fun, you'll see." Hinata just smiled and nodded with her head resting on the blonde's chest.

"I will. Believe it!"

End of Chapter 1.

 ***Looks like I did it again, I pushed aside updates and make two new stories. And I hope you don't mind me copying a scene from the Seven Deadly Sins anime series, with King dominating and defeating Helbram, the rogue fairy disguised as a human knight. I loved that scene and I give full credit to the series and its creator for the inspiring battle scene.**

 **And if I am bashing anyone then I apologize because this is the best way I can portray the characters and for the record, I never found out what Sasuke did when he learned that Tsunade became the Fifth Hokage.**


	2. Reactions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Naruto" – Speaking

'Naruto' – Thoughts

 _Naruto_ – Flashback

 **Naruto** – Jutsu

Spiraling Comet of Konoha

Reactions

 _Previously on Spiraling Comet of Konoha,_

" _N-naruto-kun…" Hinata almost felt fear to see that Naruto had struck down his former teammates without any sight of remorse; even the one the blonde once had a crush on, even if she only got a few cuts compared to Sasuke. Just what will Naruto do to Hinata?_

 _"Hinata-chan…" The said girl gasped almost silently to hear her crush say her own name with that kind of affection. "I know you are scared. And trust me, it is okay to be. Because fear is not evil, it helps one grows by helping them understand their weakness." Hinata couldn't say a word with Naruto practically inches from her own face. "And when you know your weakness then you will not only grow stronger but wiser and kinder. Fear is what makes us human and what makes us even better than before."_

 _"N…n…Naruto-kun…" Hinata could only say with her body growing numb but this time from some kind of warmth. "I am afraid." She said without hesitation or stuttering this time. "I am afraid of what my future will be for my clan, for my father and for my little sister. And above all that, I am afraid for you Naruto-kun." Who would have thought that she stuttered when she didn't want to show weakness but it took doing the opposite to get Hinata to speak clearly?_

 _"Good that you are willing to let your fear known Hinata-chan. I am going to make this idiot make up for a lifetime of ignoring your feelings. Believe it!" Naruto smirked and Hinata found herself giggling and feeling a little proud of herself for pulling herself together._

 _"You better and you can start with this." Hinata said with new found confidence to close the gap and seared her lips on Naruto's. It finally made the blonde widened his eyes since the start of his career as a Chunin. But the blonde had a good recovery rate, in more ways than one, so Naruto was able to complete the interaction by returning the passion Hinata is pouring into this kiss._

 _"Far out Hinata. This will work out just fine." Naruto said after gently separating each other for the sake of breathing. "This is going to be fun, you'll see." Hinata just smiled and nodded with her head resting on the blonde's chest._

"I thought that you had a sweet tooth in there somewhere." Naruto chuckled from the bench he was sitting on, along with Hinata that resting her head in his lap. There traces of cinnamon and bread crush on her lips that were curled into a smile. That and the rest of her facial features had only made the princess of Konoha look even cuter. "The Konoha Bakery that is famous for their Cinnamon rolls as well as their other breads? You really are the princess of Konoha Hina-chan."

"Only you will invite us as soon as you end the date with a tired out Hinata, Naruto." The blonde just proudly nodded, not feeling bad or regretful about that comment at all. Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame were Hinata's teammates within Team Eight, under Kurenai Yuhi. Of course, unlike Team Seven, they looked after one and another because fate would have it but bring four people who were unappreciated or at least felt that in their lives together.

Kiba's personality and fighting style is further complemented by his wild appearance as while clearly human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. Kiba's attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt, with a blue forehead protector and blue sandals.

And Shino is a fair-skinned ninja and the tallest member of his graduating class. He has dark, bushy, brown hair. Shino is regularly seen sporting the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. In all the times Naruto had seen Shino, he has been shown wearing his signature round and dark glasses. Even Hinata doesn't know what his eyes looked like.

Kiba found it hard to get a date since he smells more like wet dog and even carried his partner, Akamaru, who hates to take baths too, in his hood at almost all times. Shino also wasn't too popular with the girls as he wears heavy clothes that sometimes leak bugs that most girls his age hate to even see. Hinata was seen as too timid, shy and soft to be a clan heir like her teammates. And Kurenai was both a woman and an illusion expert, both of them made her look like a weak excuse for a Shinobi, much less a Jonin. It was hard for them all during their days at the Academy for anyone else to take them seriously.

But not Naruto. That blonde had surprised them all multiple times. He never was afraid of them. He was never disgusted of them. He was different them all. And that was because Naruto opened up to them, saying that people hated and feared him as well. He was bullied by class he ever attended during the academy. All the grow ups treated him as the plague that was forbidden from leaving for some reason.

That was how Naruto became the best of friend to Kiba and Shino until they were separated into teams and during the Chunin Exams, Teams are not supposed to even be friendly with each other. It was something about how in war, everyone has the chance to backstab you and run when you least expect it.

"I know." Naruto said after that little walk down memory lane. "I am thinking of putting you all at the top of my list of who to invite to our wedding." Naruto smirked to see that Kiba had his mouth open and even Shino froze in shock.

"Only if you can get through me you will marry Hinata!" That could have been Kiba who said that but instead, the young Shinobi had to be in the glare from the one and only Genjutsu Mistress, Kurenai herself.

Kurenai is a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"I won't have to proposing to Hinata only after a few days of dating!" Kurenai was also a woman who viewed Hinata more than one of her students. In fact, after hearing that Hinata's biological mother had died giving birth to Hanabi Hyuga, Hinata's younger sister, Kurenai wanted to be at least a mother figure during Hinata's career as a Kunoichi.

It is just too bad that Kurenai is also a mother figure that never had a boyfriend herself in her life. You can try to understand that Kurenai is trying her best to understand the fact that her supposed daughter had beat her at getting a boyfriend. "I have told you this before Kurenai-san, we are only planning ahead. We are not jumping the gun." Naruto simply said, being the bravest of the three boys to speak to the glare from an angry woman like Kurenai.

"That is why we are taking this slow." Naruto continued with guts that made Kiba and Shino wish they share with the blonde. "And who knows? We can even share some advice about you and Asuma-Sensei for helping out Hinata." This time, the two boys were shocked to see that Kurenai had started to blush instead intimidate Naruto further.

"Just how do you do that Naruto!? Is it because you are now a Chunin!? That's not fair!" Kiba shouted and Naruto just chuckled,

"I agree…" He trailed off to see that Kiba had high hopes, "That your teammates were denied of their solely deserved promotion…" that were dashed at Naruto's words but, "So you can try at it again and better than this year." Kiba couldn't believe that Naruto had played him as an instrument so easily.

"Really?"

"I am sure. You will make your clans proud if it is the last thing you do." Team Eight didn't speak another word that evening. And whatever they noticed or not, Hinata had been listening and smiling at the whole interaction. She was just good as passing as a girl who was asleep for the whole time.

XXXXX

At the end of the week, at a famous BBQ restaurant that was renown throughout Konoha and pretty much everywhere else in the Elemental Continent,

"I am telling you Shika, you look just fine with it on. I am wearing on as well." Naruto said and indeed, he was wearing his Chunin vest even though he preferred not too outside of Chunin-type missions. He was setting on the other side of the table from Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi while having Asuma Sarutobi sit between the blonde and the other one, Ino Yamanaka.

Shikamaru has narrow brown eyes and a typical expression suggesting he is either bored or irritated. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. He wears a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the Nara clan's symbol on the back, under which is a green-lined mesh T-shirt. He also wears brown pants, a pair of his clan's traditional silver hoop earrings, and wears his blue forehead protector around his left arm. When he becomes a Chunin, he adds a flak jacket over this usual clothing.

Choji has spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a more robust physique. Since his childhood, he has always been quite husky, which is a necessity in his clan to perform their techniques since they convert calories to chakra. Choji wore black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a light-green shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side.

Asuma is a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

And Ino is a fair-skinned girl of average height with green eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, pale blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. Her hair reached down to her waist until she cut it during her fight with Sakura, and afterwards, she wore a bun. It is shown that when she was younger, she had short hair that went to just above her shoulders, with the bangs held back from her face by two blue barrettes.

In terms of attire, Ino is more often seen wearing a pair of small silver hoop-earrings and purple, fairly revealing clothing. The purple colouring of her outfit seems to be a reference to the embodiment of the bush clover that her father, Inoichi Yamanaka, wanted her to be. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt.

"You are not helping. Troublesome blonde." Shikamaru said with the typical catchphrase for the lazy Nara clan members.

"What was that Shika? What did you say about Ino?" Shika grew pale to see that not only his female teammate glaring at him with a deadly sweet smile but Naruto did as well.

"N-nothing…" Shikamaru muttered but was scared when the glares had intensified.

"You are whining and whimpering…" Naruto spoke like a demon. "We love the sound of those. Keep it up if you like pain."

Shikamaru had suddenly saw the features of the two blondes morph horribly to the extent of monstrous and devilish. He could have sworn that they licked their lips with the drool of hungry predators.

"That is enough out of you two!" Shikamaru had just managed to release the breath he was keeping in that Naruto and Ino had not noticed. Leave it to his teacher to barge in and save his hide. "I didn't invite you to eat with us if you are going to bully one of my students, young man…"

"Yeah, you invited me to help Ino shut Shikamaru up because it is our duty as fellow blondes to look after one and another to keep incentive jerks out of our hair!" Naruto playfully played the role as a passive general. An act that got Shikamaru to groan, Asuma to sigh while Ino giggled.

"Just how did you come from annoying to funny Naruto?" Ino said, getting a little too close for Naruto's comfort. It appears that with Ino's confidence soaring, so has her shameless since she now flirts with a guy that catches her eye.

"I am still Konoha's Most Unpredictable Shinobi Ino. Now will you please move?" Naruto asked but when Ino instead batted her eyes, thinking that she got him embarrassed, the blonde Chunin had to move her out of the way for a rogue piece of meat that hit the part of the seat that Ino was leaning in front of while trying to get to the other side of her own teacher.

"Choji! What the hell was that!?" Ino yelled at the culprit who had to be the Akimichi clan doing what he always done in his life, eat excessively. "Can you do better at this disgusting mannerisms than a pig?! You fa~~!" Ino suddenly felt like her mouth was covered by the hand of an adult man while the rest of her body couldn't even budge. Of course, she knew that it her teacher and Shikamaru stopping here respectably; Asuma could cover her mouth with just his hand while Shikamaru had to use his signature **Kagemane no Jutsu**.

But what really got her silent, even with it all, was that Naruto had a hand on her shoulder and shook his head silently. Then the blonde Chunin faced Choji who was still eating, blissfully unaware of what was happening. Until, "Choji, I talked with your mother about how you torture Master Asuma with the ridiculous food bills you run up. And since she will know when you are going to do that again and in one of the restaurants your clan owns, it is only four meals a day for a good full month for you. Other than that, enjoy."

But Choji didn't even take a nibble out of that piece of BBQ that he had in his chopsticks. Not with that widen mouth and hollowed out eyes. Then the poor and frightened boy set the BBQ piece back on the grill. "Y-you won't tell her that right?" Choji stuttered, for someone like him; only four meals a day was a nightmare compared to the twenty eight meals a day that he had grown adjusted to.

"Well if I don't then who will?" Naruto smirked while shifting his eyes to Asuma and Ino who looked especially happy to know just how to get Choji to stop eating up their wallets. "Who indeed?" Naruto said until he excused himself from the seat but not before kissing Ino on the back of the hand. "I might get you a good tutor on seduction as long as you keep your hands to yourself."

That got Ino to blush and look down in both shame and gratitude. Shame that she tried to flirt with a man who already has a girlfriend; no way is he that shallow and Ino just had to try for it anyways. But she was grateful that Naruto is not going to sell her out and supports her changing behavior by offers a teacher for what Ino wants to learn next. Maybe this Naruto will not be so bad after all.

XXXXX

After a couple of weeks since Sasuke first awoke from his coma,

"Don't worry guys. I am sure nothing bad will happen next year. Then you will get that promotion for sure." Naruto said in the company of the senior Team Nine; Tenten, the mistress of weapons, Rock Lee, the loud model boy of Taijutsu, and Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin and prodigy in his clan's styles. And to top things off is the Martial Arts Master and Genius, Mighty Guy.

Tenten has brown hair and steel-grey eyes in the manga — both of which are depicted as being dark brown in the anime. She wears her hair in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead protector which she wears in the traditional manner. Tenten wears a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons as well as dark green pants, a pouch adjusted to her thigh, and standard blue ninja sandals. Her appearance is a reference to the Chinese culture. As a child, she had a perpetual blush, and wore a pink blouse, and yellow fastening buttons. She also had bangs that covered her forehead.

Lee possesses very thick eyebrows (leading to the nickname "Centipede Brows" (ゲジマユ, Gejimayu) by Naruto) and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. His hair is cut and styled into a bowl-cut style like Guy, and he also began wearing the same attire, consisting of a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. The only difference in his attire were the bandages he regularly wears around his hands and wrists, which also cover a set of stitches on his left hand, a trait that was due to his rigorous Taijutsu training.

Neji had fair skin and long black hair, which the anime usually depicted as dark brown. When his Byakugan was not active he has featureless white eyes; the anime gave them a slight lavender tint. Neji wore a khaki shirt, a dull blue shirt beneath that, and mesh armour beneath that. He wore dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg. He tied his hair back in a loose ponytail tied a few inches above the end. He wore a black forehead protector, under which was a smaller headband with two straps that frame the sides of his face, both of which hide his Hyuga main family's juinjutsu.

And finally, Mighty Guy is a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. Guy wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket. His forehead protector, is on a red cloth and is worn around his waist, like a belt. When he was a Genin, he wore the same style of clothing with bandages wrapped around his hand and a brown scarf tied around his neck. His hair also had the shape of his signature bowl-style though a bit longer and shaggier, framing the side of his face. His protégé, Rock Lee, has modelled his appearance after Guy and as such both men bear a striking resemblance: both naturally having thick eyebrows and the same haircut.

"Yosh! Our 'Flames of Springtime Youth' will never extinguish!" Lee yelled out what seems to be merit words to his and Guy's hears but to anyone else, that was just nonsense louder than Naruto's when the blonde was still in the Academy. And in all sense, it is.

"Enough Lee. We have been outdone by Naruto and that lazy Nara. Even though when all had an additional year of training. And we acted like that was going to get us a promotion." Tenten was always playing the role as the 'straight man' if only anyone could call her that. "Do you know how much that hurts now?"

"I can and that just makes it feel worse." Neji muttered. He felt like he was on a clear path to becoming Chunin and accomplishing his former dream of taking over the clan. But Naruto was always there, trying to stop Neji to see what he had been missing the whole time; and all the while, Neji tried to turn a blind eye to it all.

And now, everyone that knew Neji, even to the slightest margin, will notice that there was indeed a change in his attitude following his defeat to Naruto during the finals. Some might say that Neji losing to Naruto had only gave the former's uncle the chance to tell his nephew the truth that Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga Clan, had been trying to get him to say.

"Listen. I am sorry that you feel this way and I was shocked to see that there were indeed people stronger than you three. I thought that you were the ones above everyone else." Naruto said and Team Nine only groaned along with Mighty Guy who was silent for some reason. And that was because it was Guy who asked Naruto meet up with his team since the blonde was the only one willing to share what it was like to be a Chunin instead of a Genin. "But if you guys will give up now then I am the one who is going to feel bad. Because I am still looking up to you guys."

"But you are a Chunin and…" Tenten protested,

"Chunin is just a rank with benefits and I was only a Genin for over four months and then a Chunin for only a couple of weeks. You guys have been doing missions and training for over a year. You three are more than just people with headbands." Naruto said and Team Nine were in awe. A Chunin was looking up to them, even though they all are still Genin? "I only got the promotion by whining enough and letting my lid loose again. Just like how I became a Genin in the first place. Please prove that it isn't the only way to get promoted when you enter next year. Okay?"

Naruto smirked playfully and somehow got Team Nine to feel a nigh irresistible tug at their lips. It is something that is called a smile and it was something that most Shinobi forget how to do with all the terrible burdens and horrible sights on a daily basis. But this burden wasn't something to be taken like that, Team Nine felt appreciated again for their experience and it took until an honest and modest and blunt blonde to do it.

"Okay Naruto." Neji said after a while that seemed to be an eternity, "You win. We promise and we don't break promises. Right?" Naruto never answered, just nodded with a smirk sticking to his face like glue. A lot like them.

XXXXX

Later that next day,

It was the same room as Sasuke was placed in for his nasty coma. Sasuke was expected to be in here instead but the Hokage had some punishment for the boy to be dished out. The Uchiha was forced to share a room with another patient; one that gives everyone nightmares for his loud proclaims of the 'Flames of Youth', Rock Lee. Now, Sakura was placed there after how she was reported to have some swallow cuts all around her body and an even nastier conclusion.

But what really was ugly was the mental state Sakura was in. She was something close to that of a vegetable but Tsunade was amazed that she was still able to hold onto her sanity. That granted the Hokage with all the time in the world to fix the injuries and then there were the gifts. From Sakura's favorite snacks packaged from her favorite flowers to be replaced only once a week.

It took over a couple of weeks to fix it all but Tsunade managed to tell Sakura's parents that their daughter will make it. But the Hokage had quite the headache when the two civilians complained about it all; she tried to tell them that Shinobi get injured and hurt more times than one can count, even during training. Hopefully, something like this won't happen again anytime soon.

"J-just what happened to me?" Sakura stuttered, suddenly shivering. "I-I remember feeling l-like my b-body w-was on auto-drive o-or something. A-and there w-were t-these t-things I-I couldn't s-see and they h-hurt…" Sakura tried to make out why she couldn't keep her voice steady until she felt something else, like a warm and gentle hand on the top of her head; Sakura lost her voice at the sensation.

"I am sorry for doing it but Sakura, a Shinobi life is always with danger. Even among comrades. This trauma is nothing compared to what can really happen to you." Naruto said, hurting inside since he knew that he was making a bad apology. But instead Sakura dove in his chest, seeking comfort. Hinata twitched but managed to keep in place, knowing that that Naruto won't take this chance to do something regretful when Sakura gave herself to the blonde. Instead, Naruto hugged her back.

"D-does that m-mean t-that I am a b-bad e-excuse for a Shinobi?" Sakura tried to speak once again but this time, she felt like she was being sandwiched between two warm bodies, softly.

"Everyone has their doubts about something in their lives. That is why friends were invented, so we will know how to help one and another." Naruto said. "And to tell the truth, both of us felt exactly like that one time or another in our own lives. We know how it feels Sakura, remember that."

Sakura couldn't bring herself to look at Naruto or even trust her own voice, so she resorted to just nodding in the blonde's chest. And after a period of silence that felt like an eternity, gentle and low snoring were heard from Sakura. Naruto just shook his head amusingly, that poor girl had finally fell asleep. All Naruto and Hinata knew was that Sakura is sure to have pleasant dreams for the rest of the day; and some of them can be about what she is going to do in the future days.

XXXXX

And while all this was happening within the disbanded Team Seven, the team that everyone within Konoha had placed all their hopes and dreams into making them proud, a certain Uchiha was elsewhere entirely and was not feeling like interacting with Naruto at all. In fact, he was the one who took this hard, even more than Sakura. Sasuke was outdone by Naruto, more than ever before, and he hated it all.

'Why?' Sasuke thought to himself from his lonely branch during the twilight shade. 'Why can't I just prove that a Dobe is always a Dobe? Why can't I get everything first and better than the Dobe!? I am Sasuke Uchiha! I am an elite! I am the prince of Konoha, the greatest village in the world! I am supposed to get it all from the world so why!?' Sasuke was still delusional from the suggestions imprinted by the civilian council who pampered him spoiled to the extreme.

Seeing how no one is going to answer his thoughts, Sasuke gave up. 'Whatever. I will show them, I will show them all that I can become a Chunin like that Dobe and this time, I will show him that I don't need some whore in debit to gain what you don't deserve!' Despite how dark those next thoughts were, one can see actual determination of a young and ambitious man in those words. "You can count on it!"

End of Chapter 2.

 ***Thanks for the reviews and support. And I am glad that some of you are curious to Naruto's new power. Unfortunately, it is too soon to explain in this chapter so I will try to see which future chapter will be appropriate for it. I am thinking of giving you a hint in Chapter 3, and even an example of Naruto's new Jutsu that came with the new uniform, but I am saving the real answer for a much later chapter. So please keep waiting until then!***

 **Translations:**

 **Kagemane no Jutsu – Shadow Imitation Technique**


	3. Hidden in Plain Sight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Naruto" – Speaking

'Naruto' – Thoughts

 _Naruto_ – Flashback

 **Naruto** – Jutsu

Spiraling Comet of Konoha

Hidden in Plain Sight

 _Previously on Spiraling Comet of Konoha,_

 _It was the same room as Sasuke was placed in for his nasty coma. Sasuke was expected to be in here instead but the Hokage had some punishment for the boy to be dished out. The Uchiha was forced to share a room with another patient; one that gives everyone nightmares for his loud proclaims of the 'Flames of Youth', Rock Lee. Now, Sakura was placed there after how she was reported to have some swallow cuts all around her body and an even nastier conclusion._

 _But what really was ugly was the mental state Sakura was in. She was something close to that of a vegetable but Tsunade was amazed that she was still able to hold onto her sanity. That granted the Hokage with all the time in the world to fix the injuries and then there were the gifts. From Sakura's favorite snacks packaged from her favorite flowers to be replaced only once a week._

 _It took over a couple of weeks to fix it all but Tsunade managed to tell Sakura's parents that their daughter will make it. But the Hokage had quite the headache when the two civilians complained about it all; she tried to tell them that Shinobi get injured and hurt more times than one can count, even during training. Hopefully, something like this won't happen again anytime soon._

 _"J-just what happened to me?" Sakura stuttered, suddenly shivering. "I-I remember feeling l-like my b-body w-was on auto-drive o-or something. A-and there w-were t-these t-things I-I couldn't s-see and they h-hurt…" Sakura tried to make out why she couldn't keep her voice steady until she felt something else, like a warm and gentle hand on the top of her head; Sakura lost her voice at the sensation._

 _"I am sorry for doing it but Sakura, a Shinobi life is always with danger. Even among comrades. This trauma is nothing compared to what can really happen to you." Naruto said, hurting inside since he knew that he was making a bad apology. But instead Sakura dove in his chest, seeking comfort. Hinata twitched but managed to keep in place, knowing that that Naruto won't take this chance to do something regretful when Sakura gave herself to the blonde. Instead, Naruto hugged her back._

 _"D-does that m-mean t-that I am a b-bad e-excuse for a Shinobi?" Sakura tried to speak once again but this time, she felt like she was being sandwiched between two warm bodies, softly._

 _"Everyone has their doubts about something in their lives. That is why friends were invented, so we will know how to help one and another." Naruto said. "And to tell the truth, both of us felt exactly like that one time or another in our own lives. We know how it feels Sakura, remember that."_

 _Sakura couldn't bring herself to look at Naruto or even trust her own voice, so she resorted to just nodding in the blonde's chest. And after a period of silence that felt like an eternity, gentle and low snoring were heard from Sakura. Naruto just shook his head amusingly, that poor girl had finally fell asleep. All Naruto and Hinata knew was that Sakura is sure to have pleasant dreams for the rest of the day; and some of them can be about what she is going to do in the future days._

 _XXXXX_

 _And while all this was happening within the disbanded Team Seven, the team that everyone within Konoha had placed all their hopes and dreams into making them proud, a certain Uchiha was elsewhere entirely and was not feeling like interacting with Naruto at all. In fact, he was the one who took this hard, even more than Sakura. Sasuke was outdone by Naruto, more than ever before, and he hated it all._

 _'Why?' Sasuke thought to himself from his lonely branch during the twilight shade. 'Why can't I just prove that a Dobe is always a Dobe? Why can't I get everything first and better than the Dobe!? I am Sasuke Uchiha! I am an elite! I am the prince of Konoha, the greatest village in the world! I am supposed to get it all from the world so why!?' Sasuke was still delusional from the suggestions imprinted by the civilian council who pampered him spoiled to the extreme._

 _Seeing how no one is going to answer his thoughts, Sasuke gave up. 'Whatever. I will show them, I will show them all that I can become a Chunin like that Dobe and this time, I will show him that I don't need some whore in debit to gain what you don't deserve!' Despite how dark those next thoughts were, one can see actual determination of a young and ambitious man in those words. "You can count on it!"_

And so, a month had passed since Tsunade was appointed as the Godaime Hokage and Sasuke Uchiha had finally awoken from his coma. Things are looking from good to worse. The Civilian Council was still in outrage that Tsunade's first order as to give the Chunin rank to Naruto. They believe that even after how Sasuke refused to rid himself of a cursed seal and how he humiliated Konoha during the Chunin Exam Finals, that the Uchiha was the best of the Genin competing to gain the promotion.

But Tsunade was solid on her decision to keep Shikamaru and Naruto as the only Genin of the Konoha Twelve worthy of the promotion. After all, she wasn't going to let some overzealous old men and meddling civilians push her around like they used to do to her former teacher. She was the Hokage and thus Tsunade owns the village, not them.

Then again, there was this. "What the hell do you mean Sasuke-sama!?" The civilian council was having something they had been doing since the Massacre of the Uchiha Clan; secret meetings behind the Hokage's back. "You are more than a match for the demon brat! You ought to challenge him and beat him right in front of the old bag! That will prove that she gave the promotion to the wrong Genin!"

"I said this before." Sasuke said in a gloomy and disrespectful tone, one that the members of the civilian council ignored. "I did face Uzumaki and I saw just what made him a Chunin, a high ranking one at best. It eclipses my own power greatly. Not even my Sharingan was any use against his Jutsu."

"But the Sharingan can copy any Ninjutsu! Use the demon's power against him!" Another member shouted at Sasuke, almost like demanding of the boy and telling Sasuke how to fight his battles.

"Shut up. You are civilians, not Shinobi so you have no right to tell me how to do anything." Sasuke shocked the Council by actually arguing back. He never done that before, Sasuke always went to them like a beaten puppy or a dissatisfied child to his mother. "You only have your power on paper and voices that no one wants to hear. Uzumaki has my real respect because he is a real Shinobi."

"He is a demon and it is bad enough that he is nothing but a sad sack of lies but he is also a thief!" Yet another foolish member of the Civilian Council shouted. "He stole a Jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll and the one that the Yondaime Hokage invented. We need to make sure he never gets too powerful for even us to control!"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke roared, shaking the room slightly and the civilians even more. "I didn't come here to listen to you old people talk about control. This isn't about controlling anyone! This is about how you are going to get rid of the only person that ever stuck by my side, claiming that is going to make me stronger! You are wrong!" Sasuke yelled at them all. "I got stronger being Uzumaki's friend, even though I can't say his name thanks you all, then being just his teammate! And I am going to be his friend because we are more like each other than you can ever agree on!"

"But Sasuke-sama…" The first civilian to actively and loudly complain tried to speak again.

"But nothing! We need each other and we are going to stick together. If you don't like it then too bad, you don't control anyone and you don't cage a fox without getting bitten first! That is what I learned about Uzumaki!" Sasuke finished his rant and then disappeared in a spiral of fire. But when the closest member of the civilian council tried to exit the room, the door revealed to be locked.

"What the hell is this!?"

"What the hell is _that_!?" The same civilian, that will remain unnamed, turned to see that there was something right on the spot that Sasuke disappear from. It looked like the standard Konoha style of kunai that had something attached. And it wasn't just one piece of paper with markings, it was bristle of them that were all attached the hollowed out end of the kunai by separate strings.

And the fact that the civilians had no clue on how these worked, they just tried to get a better look at the piece of paper. Only to notice that the same paper pieces had suddenly fell to the floor, as if they were sticking to it. But in the dim room, no one noticed that the floor had suddenly be covered in similar markings in some kind of pattern that also covered the floor walls and the ceiling.

Then came the smell that was familiar to those who witness paper burning or the fuse of fireworks alit. And it seemed to be filling out the entire room, causing some of the civilians to gag in disgust. "Just what the hell is going on…?" That was to be the last that unknown and unnamed civilian would say before his work turned reddish white, into nothing.

XXXXX

Outside, everyone was in shock to see that one of the meetings rooms had suddenly exploded into flames. In fact, when one of the civilians that lived in that section had revealed that the civilian council had organized a meeting with Sasuke, Tsunade was outraged. The civilian council, made of the least people she tolerated as Hokage, had the nerve to try and meet without her consent; just like what was truthfully happening since the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

Everyone else who knew about the unofficial council meeting were taken to Ibiki Morino, the most sadist interrogator in the land. But then came the icebreaker when everyone saw something they never even dreamed of witnessing; Sasuke walking up to Naruto, smiling like a kid on sugar.

"I did as you said Naruto. I did good right brother?" That left a thousand questions in their minds. And they could count on one boy to speak for their heads that felt like a hurricane, trying to get out. "What the hell is this bullshit?! No one changes that much in only a month! What kind of crap!?" Kiba launched out like rockets from their bases in terms of proverbial ranting.

"Kiba. A monster understands the actions of another monster." Naruto said in a sage like tone. "So coin this for the today and for now one; a lonely man understand the actions of another one. Sasuke and I are those lonely men, just not so lonely anymore."

"Not with you guys and this big, second chance that I have. To make up for everything that I was modelled into. That I was weak to resist and blind to notice." Sasuke continued and while everyone still felt confused, they just nodded.

"Don't think that I am letting you off the hook like that Uchiha! It will take a bullcrap load of making up to do for me to change my mind!" Kiba was now the most stubborn of the Konoha Twelve, trying to use that trait to intimidate this 'new and improved' Sasuke Uchiha.

"Name it! And I will do it until I drop! Believe it!" Sasuke shouted a lot like how a certain blonde boy used to do within the Academy. And yet nobody stated their terms for Sasuke, they were still in shock at the sight. "I guess that I hid better than we thought brother!"

"Hid? What are you talking about?" Ino asked, "You are not hiding. We can see either of you as plain as day." But that answer never came when Kiba suddenly spoke for himself instead the general crowd.

"Whatever, I challenge you to a rematch Naruto!" Sasuke froze at that proclamation while everyone was now in complete doubt about Kiba's sanity, challenging the same blonde that beaten him already as a Genin; just how will the heir think he will 'flair' against a Chunin-level Naruto?

XXXXX

"Challenge me Kiba? That is the second time since I got this rank that a Genin said that to me, still sounding as foolish." Naruto said coolly, reminding Sakura and Sasuke about what happened a month ago.

"I said that I want a rematch because it is not fair for you to get the promotion!" Kiba shouted. "I mean we all worked hard to get it and only two of us did get the rank!"

"I also worked hard despite having the worst teacher possible and I was among the few to make to the finals. And yet I still didn't get a better teacher for it thus I wasn't supposed to beat Neji." Naruto said. "But I still wanted to get the rank because I hoped that it will solve my problems for once, at least I won't have to relieve on others to train me all because they said so. I only got it because I also beaten a Genin that our Rookie of the Year failed to do so and I even helped Tsunade-sama fed off Orochimaru. She made me Chunin mainly because I changed her life for the better than anyone else alive combined."

"You will have to come up with a better story to convince me Dobe!" Kiba suddenly turned from speaking Naruto's name to 'dobe' again; a sure sign that stubbornness has accelerated to the next step, Arrogance. "I don't care about ranks, I can still beat you since you won't be as lucky as you were in the stupid Preliminaries!"

"If you care little about ranks then why do you want to be a Chunin so badly?" Naruto asked and Kiba flinched. That was a good point and the boy with a dog in his hood couldn't find an answer for it. "But if you are going to fight me seriously then I will have to accept."

"Just shut up and fight me! Now!" Kiba shouted before he was hit with a hay bailer of a punch. "Hey! We didn't start! I wasn't ready!"

"Kiba, when you start a fight with your enemies, the one that makes the first move or a leaf falling will start the match. There are no referees from the matches in actual Shinobi battles. I just saw a leaf fall between us so I moved accordingly." Naruto said. "Also, you should tell your enemies that you are not ready. It only means that I can kill you without any effort."

Kiba growled as he picked himself up with a visible bruise on his face. "But as an apology, I will let you make the first move while I will not move from this spot. That ought to make things fair." Kiba smirked and then charged with a kunai in hand, only to fail when Naruto's shifted his head to evade.

"Hey!"

"I simply said that I won't move from this spot and that you can have to first move Kiba. I didn't say that I will play practice dummy and let you hit me." Naruto smirked a smirk that Kiba growled at. "Now here I come. Ready or not!" Kiba took out another kunai just in time to par with Naruto's pair.

They kept this up for so long, it was nearly impossible to see who will win. In fact, there were some sparks from the grinding metal to cause some burns to the skin and burns to the clothes; thankfully, they were too busy occupied to even notice. And take in account that moving fast had caused any flames born from the sparks to be extinguished immediately. But after a good hour, they came to a standstill; they couldn't budge forward and all they could was to prevent the other from pushing them backwards.

And, as Kiba kept himself and Naruto at that standstill, Akamaru appeared from the hood. Akamaru was a small puppy with white fur, and resembles a Great Pyrenees, regularly carried on Kiba's head or inside his jacket. Akamaru's eyes are usually squinted, appearing closed, and he has a brown nose, as well as brown patches on his ears and a brown outline around his mouth. His fur on top of his head is styled to somewhat resemble a Mohawk.

"Sorry Naruto but my partner is my third arm." Kiba said, thinking that he had gotten advantage while the small puppy suddenly went from adorable to feral and charged at Naruto. But before Akamaru could reach and possibly bite onto Naruto's head, the white dog was stopped by simply nothing and was then cast aside the very next second.

"Your third arm Kiba?" Naruto said to the clan heir who was between fighting the standstill and helping Akamaru. "Say hello to mine!" And then Kiba was sent flying away from Naruto with the force like that of an iron baseball bat. One that Kiba could have sworn to feel wet for some reason and he even felt a breeze too.

XXXXX

And while Akamaru and Kiba were trying to get themselves back up, the audience were in shock still that Naruto had sent both the clan heir and his puppy partner away without even using his arms. What no one noticed was that Sasuke was shivering, a lot like a freshly born fawn or a child watching a horror film.

'It is that again. I just know it. I couldn't do a thing about it, even with my Sharingan! Just what was it?' Sasuke had nearly tore himself apart with such panicking thoughts. But only for a few seconds until he smiled in realization. 'That's it! Oh brother, you still surprise me!'

Meanwhile, Kakashi knew that something was up about Naruto. It is just that his naked eye couldn't see anything wrong with the blonde. So he used his other eye, his hidden Sharingan. With it, he could see the chakra of any technique and understand how they work and used it for himself. That is why the Sharingan was seen as 'the eye that steals the techniques of others'.

"What?" But Kakashi didn't know what to think when he used his Sharingan to take a different view on Naruto. It was like seeing three images of the blondes all sided together in some attempt to put the three side to side. "Neji, Hinata. Try it for yourself." Kakashi spoke to the Hyuga who both nodded.

They then activated their own special eyes. The ones they show twenty four seven may give the impression that they were blind but they could see better than anyone else when they activate their Byakugan. Their Byakugan can help them see chakra too with the addition of some kind of x-ray like vision that allows them to see through any disguise but also see where the person's chakra pathways; when they do, they can use their inclusive style of Taijutsu to strike against those pathways to do some serious damage to other Shinobi.

But what they saw was the layout of three identical chakra pathways that were overlapping each other, a lot like Kakashi is seeing. "We see something around Naruto-kun Kakashi-sensei but that is just it."

"Yeah. It is nothing I ever seen before, even while training under Guy-sensei." Neji added to Hinata's remark that doesn't help solve what Naruto is doing. That is until Sasuke started to laugh like a little kid who had won a game over an adult. This caught all their attention for sure.

"You are so cool Brother! They still haven't figured out your overcoat thing!" Sasuke shouted in a childish style that still creeped everyone out. They all had spent an academy's timespan to be used to a gloomily, emo and cocky young man. No, this Sasuke was innocent and easily impressed like a little boy watching his big brother in action. They all then noticed that Naruto chuckled loudly at those words; that was when they were shocked to see Naruto covered from head to toe in both water and wind that seemed to be hidden very well. They never even noticed it all day.

"It is just my own branch of the **Bunshin no Jutsu** that includes both the **Kage Bunshin** , the **Mizu Bunshin** , and the **Doro Bunshin** (1) I have seen before in my career." Naruto said calmly until everyone saw the now visible water moving around the blonde and settled to form a complete replica of Naruto's head on the right shoulder. "This is my **Mizu Jake Bunshin** …" And then came one made of wind on the other shoulder. "And this is my **Kaze Jake Bunshin**. They both are examples of the **Jake Bunshin no Jutsu**."

" **Jake Bunshin no Jutsu**?" The Genin were understandable but it was how this new Ninjutsu style had gotten the Jonin amazed and interested that really made a difference. It is not every day that someone invents a completely different, separate style of Ninjutsu. Everyone thought that all the styles were already made. In fact, more people had made Jutsu under those styles since that is much easier.

But then again, there was still that duel between Naruto and Kiba left unsettled. And Naruto continued by taking out a bunch of kunai to send flying towards Kiba. The dog boy managed to jump and dodge but Kiba then found himself surrounded by some kind of fog. But that wasn't the worst. Kiba then felt like some kind of sharp whip had hit him in the stomach. **"Suiton: Mizurappa!"**

"What!?" Kiba couldn't believe what just happened and it happened so suddenly that he had to let his guard down. That could explain how he felt really bad around the bruising from that Jutsu.

"What? Taijutsu and weapons are out and now it is time for Ninjutsu." Kiba then realized that he had lost sight of Naruto and could only hear his voice throughout the mist. "And what do you think of the **Kirigakure no Jutsu**? It is a memento of a friend that I lost a while ago."

'Keep talking…I will find you in this stupid mist…' Kiba thought to himself and saw something of the right shape to be, "Gotcha Dobe!" Kiba lunged and pierced what he thought to be Naruto and instead, the sound of water splashing into flesh bouncing on the ground. Kiba growled that he only hit the **Mizu Bunshin** that Naruto had made through that **Jake Bunshin** style.

If only he had paid more attention, then Kiba would have noticed that the water from the Mizu Bunshin had suddenly and somehow receded in another direction. 'Just where is the dobe!? I can't get his scent and Akamaru…'"AKAMARU!" Kiba then realized at last he couldn't find is partner but also didn't realize until too late that he had given himself away to the creator of the fog; Naruto himself.

 **"Suiton: Mizuankashindou!"** Kiba felt like he some sea animal hit by a ship's anchor falling to secure it at the sea floor. It sent the dog trainer Shinobi away several feet with an even worse bruise than the last Jutsu.

'Dammit!' Kiba cursed to himself, actually learning something from all this. 'My senses are useless here and I can't call out to Akamaru without alerting the Dobe to where I am.' Kiba tried to think of a way to move around this disadvantage of his. 'But…if I leave this fog…' Kiba thought to be a good idea and hurried as silently as he could to exit the fog.

And when he managed to leave it, Kiba tried to turn back and see if he could find his partner. But he never counted on a white chain appearing from outside the fog and piecing him! But instead of pain, Kiba felt a little dizzy and weak in his balance. That was prevented him from easily being dragged back into the fog and right into Naruto!

"That was just a dandy idea but you made yourself an easier target without the fog to hide in. That was your latest mistake Kiba." The said boy could only see faintly that Naruto had his **Kaze Jake Bunshin** to be the source of the white chain, like the tongue of a frog or a snake. And then there was the anchor made of water that surrounded Naruto's opposite fist coming at his face, with Kiba barely able to stop it from reaching him.

"I win."

Those two words weren't going to be the last Kiba will hear. It was the ones after his accelerated heart beats rose again, after the whimpering of a puppy and the shackling of chains. Without his partner to back him up, his body betraying him, Kiba felt like even his own spirit was leaving him high and dry. He couldn't fight anymore. "I lose. "

Those words were low and yet peaceful which matched how Kiba felt like his spirit was forced out of his body in a burst of a sensation didn't feel like pleasure or pain. That was the sensation of losing conscious. And yet Kiba never saw what could have given him hope to fight further; Akamaru racing for him with a desperate look on his face. That was the source of the whimpering after all.

End of Chapter 3.

 ***Thanks for the support and here is the hint about Naruto's new power like I promised in the last chapter. And I got all this from a self-made Jutsu I cooked up ages ago but never got to use it in any of my stories before. Tell me what you think, I had to spend some restless nights thinking hard on this.***

 **It is just my name for the type of earth clone that Orochimaru keeps using to be only more annoying. It is all because he could always find mud to take his place as a clone and this one even fights back when revealed. Can you imagine that a mud clone could give you a hard time?**

 **Translations:**

 **Bunshin no Jutsu – Clone Technique**

 **Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone**

 **Mizu Bunshin – Water Clone**

 **Doro Bunshin – Mud Clone**

 **Mizu Jake Bunshin – Water Jacket Clone**

 **Kaze Jake Bunshin – Wind Jacket Clone**

 **Jake Bunshin no Jutsu – Jacket Clone Technique**

 **Suiton: Mizurappa – Water Release: Wild Water Wave**

 **Kirigakure no Jutsu – Hiding in The Mist Technique**

 **Suiton: Mizuankashindou – Water Release: Water Anchor Impact (Personal Creation)**


	4. Spoils of Shinobi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Naruto" – Speaking

'Naruto' – Thoughts

 _Naruto_ – Flashback

 **Naruto** – Jutsu

Spiraling Comet of Konoha

Spoils of Shinobi

 _Previously on Spiraling Comet of Konoha,_

" _ **Jake Bunshin no Jutsu?"**_ _The Genin were understandable but it was how this new Ninjutsu style had gotten the Jonin amazed and interested that really made a difference. It is not every day that someone invents a completely different, separate style of Ninjutsu. Everyone thought that all the styles were already made. In fact, more people had made Jutsu under those styles since that is much easier._

 _But then again, there was still that duel between Naruto and Kiba left unsettled. And Naruto continued by taking out a bunch of kunai to send flying towards Kiba. The dog boy managed to jump and dodge but Kiba then found himself surrounded by some kind of fog. But that wasn't the worst. Kiba then felt like some kind of sharp whip had hit him in the stomach._ _ **"Suiton: Mizurappa!"**_

 _"What!?" Kiba couldn't believe what just happened and it happened so suddenly that he had to let his guard down. That could explain how he felt really bad around the bruising from that Jutsu._

 _"What? Taijutsu and weapons are out and now it is time for Ninjutsu." Kiba then realized that he had lost sight of Naruto and could only hear his voice throughout the mist. "And what do you think of the Kirigakure no Jutsu? It is a memento of a friend that I lost a while ago."_

 _'Keep talking…I will find you in this stupid mist…' Kiba thought to himself and saw something of the right shape to be, "Gotcha Dobe!" Kiba lunged and pierced what he thought to be Naruto and instead, the sound of water splashing into flesh bouncing on the ground. Kiba growled that he only hit the_ _ **Mizu Bunshin**_ _that Naruto had made through that_ _ **Jake Bunshin style.**_

 _If only he had paid more attention, then Kiba would have noticed that the water from the_ _ **Mizu Bunshin**_ _had suddenly and somehow receded in another direction. 'Just where is the dobe!? I can't get his scent and Akamaru…'"AKAMARU!" Kiba then realized at last he couldn't find is partner but also didn't realize until too late that he had given himself away to the creator of the fog; Naruto himself._

 _ **"Suiton: Mizuankashindou!"**_ _Kiba felt like he some sea animal hit by a ship's anchor falling to secure it at the sea floor. It sent the dog trainer Shinobi away several feet with an even worse bruise than the last Jutsu._

 _'Dammit!' Kiba cursed to himself, actually learning something from all this. 'My senses are useless here and I can't call out to Akamaru without alerting the Dobe to where I am.' Kiba tried to think of a way to move around this disadvantage of his. 'But…if I leave this fog…' Kiba thought to be a good idea and hurried as silently as he could to exit the fog._

 _And when he managed to leave it, Kiba tried to turn back and see if he could find his partner. But he never counted on a white chain appearing from outside the fog and piecing him! But instead of pain, Kiba felt a little dizzy and weak in his balance. That was prevented him from easily being dragged back into the fog and right into Naruto!_

 _"That was just a dandy idea but you made yourself an easier target without the fog to hide in. That was your latest mistake Kiba." The said boy could only see faintly that Naruto had his_ _ **Kaze Jake Bunshin**_ _to be the source of the white chain, like the tongue of a frog or a snake. And then there was the anchor made of water that surrounded Naruto's opposite fist coming at his face, with Kiba barely able to stop it from reaching him._

 _"I win."_

 _Those two words weren't going to be the last Kiba will hear. It was the ones after his accelerated heart beats rose again, after the whimpering of a puppy and the shackling of chains. Without his partner to back him up, his body betraying him, Kiba felt like even his own spirit was leaving him high and dry. He couldn't fight anymore. "I lose. "_

 _Those words were low and yet peaceful which matched how Kiba felt like his spirit was forced out of his body in a burst of a sensation didn't feel like pleasure or pain. That was the sensation of losing conscious. And yet Kiba never saw what could have given him hope to fight further; Akamaru racing for him with a desperate look on his face. That was the source of the whimpering after all._

"Akamaru was fine all along!?" Kiba shouted from his bed in the hospital room. After being admitted and treated, Tsunade gave the verdict to Team Eight the Inuzuka Clan. Kiba only got several, non-fatal cuts around his body, a swollen cheek and a temporary imbalance flux in his chakra system. Meanwhile, Akamaru wasn't harmed at all.

"Yes Kiba. We know because Naruto was the one to comfort your partner when you lost and went into unconsciousness. Who do you think got here in the first place?" Sakura said with annoyance, and also taking inspiration from the annoyable doctor act that Tsunade shown when she took command of the Konoha Hospital.

"I can't believe it." Kiba then huffed and ignored Sakura after being verified on that first sentence. "If I've known that then I would have fought back. The dobe cheated." Kiba muttered before getting hit in the eyes by Akamaru. Then the two started a little boy-to-dog conversation. "What do you mean he didn't!?"

"What Akamaru probably means is that Naruto never cheated and that you are just a sore loser." Kiba growled to hear that with Sasuke's voice around the words. But the dog boy knew that it was useless to make everyone see his point so he gave up on trying.

"And where is this dobe!? I want to give him a piece of my mind for toying with me!" Kiba shouted, ignoring the groans of everyone else to his loud voice and stubbornness.

"He said that he felt like training after his 'joke match' with you Kiba." Shino said in his usual emotionless tone. "But he used the **Shunshin no Jutsu** before any of us heard where exactly."

"He knows a Jutsu that none of us does!? I don't care if he is a Chunin or not, that is not fair!" Once again, everyone moaned in annoyance at how Kiba is taking the news. Just when will he grow up from all this?

XXXXX

And it took a while to search all the Training grounds for Naruto's signature. Just like when Naruto took Sasuke from the patient room to places unknown. That is, until Hinata was able to find him. And this time, both Hinata and Neji are going to be the ones to look.

In fact, the entire Konoha Twelve minus Kiba, are going to look for Naruto. Kiba had to be strapped to the bed when he even tried to disobey Tsunade's orders. That boy didn't seem to even care if his body is already broken, he just wanted to savage his 'macho' image that he had put in danger when he foolishly challenged Naruto.

Still, the two Hyuga had managed to find a trail leading to the blonde and this was without Kiba's enhanced nose to help. And it led to one of the many training grounds indeed but it looked rather unused in a while. And when they first set foot there, they had to scatter when a chain that had a blade on the end landed where they did, causing some of the ground to crumble violently. Then came a certain boy running up to the mess he made,

"Sorry." A blonde said, gathering up the chain length. "The boss said barely anyone comes here so we didn't expect any visitors." This was definitely a **Kage Bunshin** given his speech and he did indeed went back to training with the chain that had a blade as a weight on an end.

"And where is your boss?" Tsunade asked by the time the blonde had finished retrieving his chain.

"He should be more in the center of this place. He had us try out this strange style with a chain and a blade, but no one is complaining. After all, he is most likely challenging yet another one of us single handily." The **Kage Bunshin** answered and ran off with the chain, to practice again.

And when he did, the others helped themselves in following the clone. And when they did, they came across an entire training camp filled to the brim with blondes in identical uniforms. And while some were weight lifting and some were studying, a little over a half of them were doing the same thing; practicing with the chain weapon.

"Amazing." Tenten said, as the usual weapon expert and weapon-lover. "They all are using Kusarigama and so effectively too. Maybe that is why I got a huge order for them a week ago." Tenten then said so causally and didn't know why everyone suddenly stared at her.

"Who gave that order Tenten? Did the order say who sent it?" Tsunade asked of what could be her biggest fan. Tenten was the happiest of the Kunoichi and pretty much of all the Shinobi in the village when she heard that Tsunade became Hokage. The girl with weapons up her sleeves loved the fact that there were some Kunoichi proving that they can be as powerful and respected, even more, than most Shinobi that are male. In fact, Tenten wanted to be the next one to do so; and she thought that the only way to do it was to be unique, to master a field that every other Shinobi is not interested in.

And when being the daughter of an owner to a weapons shop for Shinobi, that dream seemed to be her destiny. That is why Tenten chose to learn, practice, master and utilize every weapon ever made and become well-known for it; as a Kunoichi that is in league with Tsunade, Kurenai Yuhi and another Kunoichi that is a Kage of another land.

Back to the present, Tenten tried to look at her idol without awe clouding her eyes and stuffing her throat. But she also didn't want to look like a fool in front of Tsunade, the Hokage. "No. There wasn't a name at all, just an address to where to bring a twenty five supply of Kusarigama to. I even heard that there was a bookstore that got a similar order, to bring Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Bukijutsu; all to the same address."

"And when you delivered the order, were you able to find the address? Maybe you could have seen who placed the order." Shino said and Tenten nodded but she still had something to say.

"To tell the truth, the address was more like a drop-off because it wasn't for any house. Just a place in town that I never seen anyone near. I really lost a good hour of sleep because it was late at night when I finally found it." Tenten shivered at the memory. "So no, I still didn't see who placed the order. Only that the books were placed there first and I had to leave as soon as I arrived to be at home before the shop closed up for the night. My dad is that strict about my curfew."

"Hey look over there! Those are really going at it!" Sakura shouted, pointing towards something that sticks out more than the other blondes. It was an actual duel with

Everyone was amazed that there were two blondes going it out. The one with a Kusarigama chain like the first **Kage Bunshin** was no surprised but it was the other blonde that had some kind of small sword that also had a loose string dangling off the handle, all with his other arm tied to his black! That blonde must be confident or stupid to fight against a weapon that has a lot more range than a simple blade with an accessory attached.

And yet the Konoha Shinobi still watched as the two blondes went it out for what seemed to be a while now. The sign that gave it away was that the ground under their feet were riddled with footprints and skids that were each fresh, seconds apart. But then came the ending blow when the blonde with the blade had parred the blade on the chain so that it will fall to the ground, only for his foot to step on it hard and secure.

So hard and so secure and yet so sudden, it caused the other blonde to tumble forward. But that first blonde didn't give his opponent a chance to recover when he switched feet on the blade and used his free one to sharply pull on the chain and thus, pulled the owner of the chain towards him. And then the first blonde took down his blade to pull it faster before changing at the blonde heading in his way.

After a few seconds, the blonde with the chain fell to the ground and dissipated into smoke, the sign of a **Kage Bunshin** being slain. But the remaining blonde was still there and wiping off something from his cheek; a smear of blonde! This has got to be the original Naruto!

"Only a cut? The last time was two. We are definitely getting somewhere." The real Naruto said to his clones who just nodded and continued their training. Meanwhile, the original blonde somehow untangled his arm and pick up the Kusarigama chain link, dropped when that clone was slain.

Then he heard clapping coming from behind, "That was so cool Naruto!" The blonde Chunin felt a little light hearted to hear that from his former teammate who ran while still clapping.

"I guess that I lose myself in my demonstration that I forget you were watching." Naruto said while doing his signature sheepish expression.

"It was still awesome! You can beat even yourself, how cool is that!?" Ino then shouted and pretty soon, Naruto found himself surrounded by over eager Genin until Tsunade finally arrived.

"Hokage-sama, I hope our training didn't bother you. We were trying to find the most remote training ground around." Naruto then bowed to his superior by a mile. No matter how good he is showing with every next surprise, Naruto can never last to Tsunade's strength or her ability to heal at a rate greater than his own.

"That is not why we are here Naruto. We are just interested in just what are you trying to learn. I thought that you were strong enough already to be a Chunin and try out for the next rank." Tsunade said.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, the love and thrill of learning just won't go away. And what better way to kill some time since Hinata is sometimes too busy to sneak out and hang out." Naruto said and the said girl blushed tomato red again when everyone stared at her. But instead of yelling at her, they all just shrugged and smirked in their own way.

"Then carry on. We will going too." Tsunade said and when everyone turned to leave the training ground, she had one last question. "By the way, since when you were so interested in using a Kusarigama?"

"Sorry Hokage-sama but as a Shinobi, I need to keep my secrets until I decide to share. After all, if I can't fool my friends and comrades than who can I fool?" Naruto then left for another part of the training ground while asking one of the clones to come with him. "But then again, the spoils of war are never best kept to yourself."

XXXXX

And so, a week has passed since that day at the remote training ground. And things were not bad, not actually good but not bad. The scars about Orochimaru ambushing the village and killing the man that was once called the 'God of Shinobi' and then there was the fact Sasuke was acted by his older brother and another S-rank criminal; the former bought his younger brother in a coma.

But everyone was taking it slow to get used to Sasuke acting like an innocent child again and saw that this kid was a good hider; got it all from Naruto himself. And speaking of whom, the blonde managed to get some respect among his peers, comrades and fellow villagers to the point they never insulted him or threw rocks again. But the stares were still there, that was the only problem Naruto had.

Right now, Tsunade was taking a little walk when she got her paperwork done early. But only for a good half hour before it is desk work again. So the Hokage decided to go to the same place that Naruto had asked for him to use reservedly; so no one will get in trouble during his training hours. And over the week, Naruto was always at the training ground at this hour.

But when Tsunade arrived, she felt like something was at his foot. Looking down, she saw a very old scroll just lying on the ground. Kneeing down to get a better look, Tsunade saw a label in Kanji on one side. And it read, "Salamander?" She said to herself and wondered what could be inside.

That is, until a memory that she had buried years ago had bubbled to the surface and won't go away. It was a bad memory of a time during a war she found herself fighting in; a lot of her fellow shinobi were killed. But this was a memory of a squad she was part of along with a certain two men of her age as the only survivors. Survivors against a certain foe from one of the warring villages, this one had rain all year long. This man was the ruling Shinobi and seemed to be undefeatable at the time.

But before Tsunade could try to cast this aside, she heard something faint but clear in the distance. It was definitely Naruto as the sound of chains were to be heard too. But that wasn't what froze the Hokage as she watched the blonde launch an attack at a wooden target; it was this,

 **"Hagama no Mai: Rakukō no Yaiba!"** And just then, Tsunade felt like she saw a ghost. A ghost of a man. He was a rather muscular man of above-average height, with long blond hair reaching down to his back and a prominent scar on his right cheek. He had a dark hat on his head and his lower face was mostly obscured by a helmet-like respirator, which he used to keep his own poison at bay and that differed from the ones worn by other Amegakure shinobi she ever seen, as it was notably larger and featured two filter cartridges instead of the typical one. The upper portion of this mask bore the symbol of his village and was mirrored by four indentations on the part covering his mouth.

His attire consisted of a loose wetsuit-like outfit typical of his village, accented by bandages wrapped around his wrists and lower legs, a flak jacket with swirls on the chest-plate, standard shinobi sandals and a dark cloak that reached down below his waist. Underneath this wetsuit, he donned a dark, short-sleeved, midriff shirt which exposed his lower abdomen.

It was a long time before she seen such a thing. But this proves the scroll that Naruto had been studying and had shown her before this battle started. "Hanzō, you still live you bastard."

"Spoils of Shinobi, Sennin. Simple as that." As if the wind was speaking, Tsunade was sure to have seen the spirit of a man that she hoped to be dead.

End of Chapter 4.

 ***Hey everyone! What do you think!?***

 **Translations:**

 **Shunshin no Jutsu – Body Flicker Technique**

 **Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone**

 **Ninjutsu – Ninja Technique**

 **Taijutsu – Body Technique**

 **Bukijutsu – Weapon Technique**

 **Hagama no Mai: Rakukō no Yaiba – Dance of the Sickle Blade: Falling Descent Blade**

 **Amegakure – Village Hidden in the Rain**


	5. A Story About a Salamander

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Naruto" – Speaking

'Naruto' – Thoughts

 _Naruto_ – Flashback

 **Naruto** – Jutsu

Spiraling Comet of Konoha

A Story About a Salamander

 _Previously on Spiraling Comet of Konoha,_

 _And so, a week has passed since that day at the remote training ground. And things were not bad, not actually good but not bad. The scars about Orochimaru ambushing the village and killing the man that was once called the 'God of Shinobi' and then there was the fact Sasuke was acted by his older brother and another S-rank criminal; the former bought his younger brother in a coma._

 _But everyone was taking it slow to get used to Sasuke acting like an innocent child again and saw that this kid was a good hider; got it all from Naruto himself. And speaking of whom, the blonde managed to get some respect among his peers, comrades and fellow villagers to the point they never insulted him or threw rocks again. But the stares were still there, that was the only problem Naruto had._

 _Right now, Tsunade was taking a little walk when she got her paperwork done early. But only for a good half hour before it is desk work again. So the Hokage decided to go to the same place that Naruto had asked for him to use reservedly; so no one will get in trouble during his training hours. And over the week, Naruto was always at the training ground at this hour._

 _But when Tsunade arrived, she felt like something was at his foot. Looking down, she saw a very old scroll just lying on the ground. Kneeing down to get a better look, Tsunade saw a label in Kanji on one side. And it read, "Salamander?" She said to herself and wondered what could be inside._

 _That is, until a memory that she had buried years ago had bubbled to the surface and won't go away. It was a bad memory of a time during a war she found herself fighting in; a lot of her fellow shinobi were killed. But this was a memory of a squad she was part of along with a certain two men of her age as the only survivors. Survivors against a certain foe from one of the warring villages, this one had rain all year long. This man was the ruling Shinobi and seemed to be undefeatable at the time._

 _But before Tsunade could try to cast this aside, she heard something faint but clear in the distance. It was definitely Naruto as the sound of chains were to be heard too. But that wasn't what froze the Hokage as she watched the blonde launch an attack at a wooden target; it was this,_

 _ **"Hagama no Mai: Rakukō no Yaiba!"**_ _And just then, Tsunade felt like she saw a ghost. A ghost of a man. He was a rather muscular man of above-average height, with long blond hair reaching down to his back and a prominent scar on his right cheek. He had a dark hat on his head and his lower face was mostly obscured by a helmet-like respirator, which he used to keep his own poison at bay and that differed from the ones worn by other Amegakure shinobi she ever seen, as it was notably larger and featured two filter cartridges instead of the typical one. The upper portion of this mask bore the symbol of his village and was mirrored by four indentations on the part covering his mouth._

 _His attire consisted of a loose wetsuit-like outfit typical of his village, accented by bandages wrapped around his wrists and lower legs, a flak jacket with swirls on the chest-plate, standard shinobi sandals and a dark cloak that reached down below his waist. Underneath this wetsuit, he donned a dark, short-sleeved, midriff shirt which exposed his lower abdomen._

 _It was a long time before she seen such a thing. But this proves the scroll that Naruto had been studying and had shown her before this battle started. "Hanzō, you still live you bastard."_

" _Spoils of Shinobi, Sennin. Simple as that." As if the wind was speaking, Tsunade was sure to have seen the spirit of a man that she hoped to be dead._

"Am I really that much in trouble for practicing? Don't tell me that I didn't go on a mission you assigned Hokage-sama." Naruto said while in the Hokage Office, at the top most floor of the Hokage Tower. There, Tsunade herself was in her chair and in front of her desk was pretty much the entire Konoha Twelve.

"I just want to know something Naruto." Tsunade had this worried look in her eyes. "How is that you are in possession of scrolls that tell the secrets of Hanzo the Salamander?" That caused the likes of Jiraiya to widen his eyes.

"What!?" He screamed that scared the rest of the Konoha Twelve as well as confusing them even more. They never heard of such a name, not even in the academy. "Gaki!"

"Spoils of Shinobi Ero-Sennin, if you gain them then you keep them." Naruto said casually said. And this didn't answer any questions his fellow Shinobi had boiling in their minds.

"Excuse me but who is Hanzo the Salamander?" Sakura asked, a little ironic since she gained a reputation in the academy for being a 'know-it-all'. In fact, that was how she graduated, because she aced all her exams without a hitch. She even solved the difficult questions during the first part of the Chunin Exams.

"There is a long story to Hanzo the Salamander Haruno-san." Naruto finally answered, with Sakura wondering why he is still not addressing her by her full name. "A summary is that Hanzo was a warlord and a fierce Shinobi, one that even defeated the squad of Shinobi that the San Sennin of Konoha were part of during the Second Shinobi War."

"Hanzo defeated the San Sennin of Konoha!?" Shikamaru shouted, which drove some attention to himself. It was just the Nara seemed to never get scared or startled. "Is he really that powerful?!"

"He was. In fact, it was Hanzo that gave them the names of Sennin for being the only survivors." Naruto said and it took a few minutes for the second meaning to register in their minds.

"You say that he 'was' that strong? Does that mean?" Shino said that in a much more clam tone.

"That's right. Hanzo can't meet any of you personally. I got it all from the runaway that told me everything and even gave me his treasure. Hanzo had long been killed, assassinated." Naruto said and this time, it was Tsunade and Jiraiya that were startled.

"What the hell do you mean assassinated? Who is that powerful to do so!?" The Hokage herself shouted but everyone then saw Naruto's downtrodden look.

"It didn't matter how powerful the assassin was. The runaway told me about how Hanzo had lost his conviction and became nothing but a shell of his former shelf. A shell that even grew so soft that even a child can kill him." Naruto said in an encrypted tone that none of the Konoha Twelve seem to understand. But the two Sennin sure did and they looked the same as the blonde. "But to fully understand on how much I know, I will need to start from the beginning…"

XXXXX

 _Flashback Begins!_

 _*Whew!* A familiar blonde had fell to the ground on his bottom, with sweat covering his skin and there were even some bruising and dirt too; all signs of training hard. "That's it. Any longer than I will just drop dead. Not bad for one day's practice." Naruto said, surveying the destruction of the very ground and any trees that were destroyed greatly. There were carving outs and swirls everywhere._

 _"I guess that I underestimated my eagerness once I figured out what I can do with my new technique. In fact, I am going to make it my latest, signature technique once I become Hokage!" Naruto continued, talking to himself before let out another sign and fell onto his back. "But first a little nap and then a meditation to get back that lost juice."_

 _But a nap wasn't going to take long for someone as hyperactive as Naruto, even when heavily exhausted. And who would have thought that the mediation, which also lasted only for about two seconds, actually did the trick. "Alright! Back to business, the sun isn't setting yet!" Naruto yelled, body filled with energy again. But then training and practicing was lost from his mind when Naruto heard some rustling in the distance._

 _"Odd. I thought no one ever comes here…unless they have a good reason, like me!" Naruto talked to himself and decided to check it out. And the sight that beholden him was strange indeed; then there was this sense of déjà vu that somehow sneaked up his spine. It was a Shinobi, for sure by his headband, but he was hiding behind one of the trees while looking his shoulder. And in his arms were scrolls. Shinobi scrolls that all have the Kanji for 'salamander'._

" _Something worth looking into and no time to let this be known." Naruto was able to whisper to himself, and thankfully it worked because that Shinobi didn't even twitched into his direction. And so, Naruto got as close as he could to hear the runaway Shinobi clearly._

"… _man. What a cinch! This job was too easy, those guards were worthless and it was just begging me to have them!" He spoke with exhaustion from running in his voice but Naruto knew those words; they were of a thief who was proud of his deed. "These will surely give me a good buck and the best part is that none of those Amegakure Shinobi will ever think of following me through Fire Country territory."_

 _Naruto now knew where the thief had stolen them from but wanted to hear more. What was so important and so valuable about a bunch of scrolls that just said 'salamander'? As in the reptile that was rumored to be born from fire. And he got his answer._

" _And to think that Hanzo the Salamander, the one who defeated the Sannin of Konoha, had wrote everything there is gaining his power in this scrolls!" The thief spoke, "The strength! The speed! The Katon techniques! The Kusarigama techniques! And even the summon to his Salamanders that can eat boulders, poison entire villages and knock down forests!" Naruto was getting more and more interested, even though he could barely make out what the thief was saying until, "All these made Hanzo the Salamander as strong as any Kage!"_

" _Thank you." Naruto finally decided to move and alerted the thief that the latter had someone listening in all this time. "Those are valuable but it will be a waste to sell them to never be used. So…" When the thief tried to find whoever spoke to him, it was too late. He felt someone hit him in the neck, causing him to fall into blissful unconsciousness. "Am I glad that we finally got that old trick down?"_

" _Sure boss!" Naruto smirked to his small batch of clones, compared to how much he really could make while stressing his reserves. "Open them!" They began to chant and chant away which got Naruto to try and calm them down._

 _"Okay, okay. Let's see about this 'summon' and if it is anything like the Toads." Naruto said, trying to figure out which of the scrolls is the one he wants to try first. And after looking through the scrolls that contained content, tossing them away for later, he finally did. "Alright! Here we go!"_

 _Naruto remembered that in order to get a contract with the Toad Summon Clan, you will need to write your name with your own blood and even leave a hand print in it. After all, a pint of blood is the least amount any summoner can give for any member summoned. It all depends on how much chakra pushed into the technique._

 _After finding out that the scrolls contained much less names than the Toad Summon Contract, Naruto filled in his name and handprint anyways. And when that was done, Naruto remembered the hand signs and went for enough chakra for a summon salamander that is slightly bigger than the palm of his hand._

 _And one did appear and looked up Naruto despite having no visible eyes, yet it could see the blonde looking down on it. Naruto waited for it to talk like Gamakichi of the Toads. But for a good ten minutes, the Salamander was silent until the ice was broken. "I am bored."_

 _Now Naruto could get startled that a salamander is actually talking but this blonde was harder to shock nowadays. "Me too. Now can we get clear on me as your next summoner?" Naruto said, brief and to the point. Taking everything he learned about his first encounter with Shinobi Summon Clan for a better first impression._

 _The salamander in Naruto's hand then looked at the contract scrolls and saw the blonde's name there on the latest slot. "Looks that way but no one has become a summoner of us in such a long time."_

 _"Well that wait is over so tell me your name, you already know mine to be the first one from the right." Naruto said and the salamander nodded._

 _"Okay, my name is Dokumaru and my dad is Ibuse, the clan chef!" Naruto smirked. This reminded him a lot like Gamakichi alright. "And I may be young but I can kill a squad of shinobi will my poison and my skin is so tough, kunai can't even scratch it!" Dokumaru could have went on until it was deflected from Naruto's hand by said weapon he described. Thankfully that wasn't a bluff and there wasn't even a dent. "Do you want to die!?"_

 _"I want to be clear Dokumaru." Naruto said without a hitch or hesitation or even guilt for his slight doubt that led to one of his clones striking the representation of the Salamander Clan. "Now tell me what your relations are with the Toads…"_

 _"Are you a summoner of them too!?" Dokumaru yelled, leaking something of a purple gas from openings in his mouth._

 _"Yes and I will not try to summon both at once. You told me enough!" Naruto said and Dokumaru had calmed down a little before safely inhaling his own poison. The wonders of being a Salamander Summon._

 _"Good because we can't stand the vanity and stubbornness of the Toads and they even tried to eat one of us!" Dokumaru said before he noticed Naruto picking him up only for the blonde to put Dokumaru on his shoulder._

 _"Let's change the subject and tell me about Hanzo, your last summoner. I need to understand the rest of these scrolls." Naruto said and Dokumaru nodded. The little salamander went on about how Hanzo really was a powerful Shinobi to be one of their summoner, they heard about how Hanzo has proven to be stronger than the average Kage-level Shinobi._

 _For every scroll Naruto went over and gave to a good portion of_ _ **Kage Bunshin**_ _, Dokumaru will try his personal best to give more Intel on the subject. That includes the basics, exercises for greater strength and speed, the Katon trap and Kusarigama techniques, and even the tactics Hanzo used with the Salamander Summons. This includes the use of special Shinobi weights that can be adjusted for the amount of gravity on the body when used, how to actually use kunai and Shuriken, and then there was the_ _ **Shunshin no Jutsu**_ _._

 _Naruto loved on how easy and convenient it was for pretty much any type of use. But the blonde didn't stop there, he learned inclusive techniques that Hanzo used that the late warlord put in his scrolls. Techniques named the_ _ **Katon: Kibaku Enjin**_ _and the_ _ **Hagama no Mai: Rakukō no Yaiba**_ _._

 _But since the first one was a Katon technique and the other needed the use of the Kusarigama, Naruto got to work on that too. It took a good couple of hours, even with Kage Bunshin working, to get the basics down. And Naruto still needed to make sure that he got a good supply of explosive notes to use the_ _ **Katon: Kibaku Enjin**_ _._

 _Those were the easier stuff to do and Naruto was unsure if he could use the_ _ **Katon: Kibaku Enjin**_ _at all. He just never considered that he could use Katon. Being able to use fire just reminded him of how Sasuke will always rub it in everyone's face that he already knew just to use an elemental Jutsu even before the academy years started. But Naruto was the type to keep at it because it needed to be done._

 _Of course, what made it hard was that Naruto was still part of the agreement. The one that he made with the washed up Tsunade that the blonde will master the a-rank Jutsu that Jiraiya had started to teach him before the week ended. And Naruto only had a couple of days left. The clones could take care of it but the problem was that Naruto can easily lost his focus when those clones blow themselves up trying to use even the basic of Katon._

 _Then came the day that Naruto was to see if he could win the bet. That was why he hid the scrolls away and joined the conflict which involved Orochimaru and Kabuto. It was a cinch to send a couple of clones to retrieve the scrolls while everyone else was looking elsewhere._

 _Flashback Ends!_

XXXXX

"So now you are the owner of Hanzo's techniques and even his Summoning contract?" Tsunade asked to be clear. And when Naruto nodded simply,

"But you already have a summoning contract, to the Toads!" Jiraiya yelled and Naruto just picked out his ear.

"I know Ero-Sennin. The Toads know too and I will not summon one of my Salamanders at the same time as the Toads." Naruto said in a plain tone. He had learned that the Toads and the Salamanders are not on even civil terms. "The Salamanders are a primary offensive Summon so they will do that while the Toads will act as a supporting Summon due to their diversity."

"He is right you know." Tsunade smiled to see Jiraiya grumble about 'a gaki outwitting him' and 'Tsunade-hime ganging up on an old man'. "Anyways, we need to discuss how you are planning to pass down the rights to the scrolls and the Summoning contract. The council will want them both, even from your cold and dead hands." Tsunade then said with a forlorn look in her tone and even in her eyes.

And yet Naruto looked no different. "The only council I answer to as a Shinobi are the clan heirs that are bullied by pushy and greedy civilians. They will hear me out, whatever the civilians are there or not."

"Hey!" Naruto turned simply to Kiba who didn't looked rather appreciative of what the blonde is saying. "My clan, my mother is that weak to be bullied by stupid civilians!"

"It is not the civilians that your mother is afraid of. It was the Hokage who supported the civilians over the Shinobi heads along with his three advisors that have long passed their retirement dates. They treat this village like we are still in a war." Naruto explained and Kiba lost any other ranting he had in his mind to let loose.

"Um…" Hinata said, despite getting over her stuttering, she still had some shyness in her personality. "If you claim possession of those scrolls and Summoning Contract, then are you counting them both as property of your clan? Meaning will be the inheritance to any children of yours?"

Naruto smirked at Hinata, "I thought we assured Kurenai-san that we won't be jumping the gun? Are you tired of waiting and changed your mind?" Everyone gasped when their brains finally registered what the blonde and his girl said and when they added two to two,

"Absolutely not!" Kurenai just happened to be in their along with the other Jonin Instructors. And her over-protectiveness as Hinata's mother figure took over, big time. "No one is going to become a mother within the same year as Academy Graduation. Not even in the next five years!"

"Calm down!" Tsunade loved to silence men for any reason but doing that to a fellow woman and Kunoichi felt kind of weird, in the sense of heart wrenching weird. "Kurenai, Naruto is only teasing. He is still the prankster that we know unfortunately." Tsunade told the Genjutsu Mistress, "And I will see to it that No one jumps the gun. Not even by accident."

After glaring at the Konoha Twelve, Tsunade sneaked some nasty glance at Asuma and Kurenai herself. Everyone else just nodded for the heck of it. "And to answer your question Hinata," Naruto finally spoke again. "Yes, I will have to get to work to make these scrolls as part of my legacy. I am sure that any children you carry will use them for the right reasons." Naruto proved that he was still a mischief-maker by still teasing his girlfriend.

"That's enough!" Tsunade didn't want any more trouble in her office. "You have told your story and now get back to work, all of you. I need to think about all this!" When Tsunade heard a cricket in the silence and saw that no one was going anywhere, "NOW!"

End of Chapter 5.

 ***Here is the first update of the month!***

 **Translations:**

 **Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clones**

 **Shunshin no Jutsu – Body Flicker Technique**

 **Katon: Kibaku Enjin – Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation**

 **Hagama no Mai: Rakukō no Yaiba – Dance of the Sickle Blade: Falling Descent Blade**


	6. A New Outfit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Naruto" – Speaking

'Naruto' – Thoughts

 _Naruto_ – Flashback

 **Naruto** – Jutsu

Spiraling Comet of Konoha

A New Outfit

 _Previously on Spiraling Comet of Konoha,_

 _"So now you are the owner of Hanzo's techniques and even his Summoning contract?" Tsunade asked to be clear. And when Naruto nodded simply,_

 _"But you already have a summoning contract, to the Toads!" Jiraiya yelled and Naruto just picked out his ear._

 _"I know Ero-Sennin. The Toads know too and I will not summon one of my Salamanders at the same time as the Toads." Naruto said in a plain tone. He had learned that the Toads and the Salamanders are not on even civil terms. "The Salamanders are a primary offensive Summon so they will do that while the Toads will act as a supporting Summon due to their diversity."_

 _"He is right you know." Tsunade smiled to see Jiraiya grumble about 'a gaki outwitting him' and 'Tsunade-hime ganging up on an old man'. "Anyways, we need to discuss how you are planning to pass down the rights to the scrolls and the Summoning contract. The council will want them both, even from your cold and dead hands." Tsunade then said with a forlorn look in her tone and even in her eyes._

 _And yet Naruto looked no different. "The only council I answer to as a Shinobi are the clan heirs that are bullied by pushy and greedy civilians. They will hear me out, whatever the civilians are there or not."_

 _"Hey!" Naruto turned simply to Kiba who didn't looked rather appreciative of what the blonde is saying. "My clan, my mother is that weak to be bullied by stupid civilians!"_

 _"It is not the civilians that your mother is afraid of. It was the Hokage who supported the civilians over the Shinobi heads along with his three advisors that have long passed their retirement dates. They treat this village like we are still in a war." Naruto explained and Kiba lost any other ranting he had in his mind to let loose._

 _"Um…" Hinata said, despite getting over her stuttering, she still had some shyness in her personality. "If you claim possession of those scrolls and Summoning Contract, then are you counting them both as property of your clan? Meaning they will be the inheritance to any children of yours?"_

 _Naruto smirked at Hinata, "I thought we assured Kurenai-san that we won't be jumping the gun? Are you tired of waiting and changed your mind?" Everyone gasped when their brains finally registered what the blonde and his girl said and when they added two to two,_

 _"Absolutely not!" Kurenai just happened to be in there along with the other Jonin Instructors. And her over-protectiveness as Hinata's mother figure took over, big time. "No one is going to become a mother within the same year as Academy Graduation. Not even in the next five years!"_

 _"Calm down!" Tsunade loved to silence men for any reason but doing that to a fellow woman and Kunoichi felt kind of weird, in the sense of heart wrenching weird. "Kurenai, Naruto is only teasing. He is still the prankster that we know unfortunately." Tsunade told the Genjutsu Mistress, "And I will see to it that no one jumps the gun. Not even by accident."_

 _After glaring at the Konoha Twelve, Tsunade sneaked some nasty glance at Asuma and Kurenai herself. Everyone else just nodded for the heck of it. "And to answer your question Hinata," Naruto finally spoke again. "Yes, I will have to get to work to make these scrolls as part of my legacy. I am sure that any children you carry will use them for the right reasons." Naruto proved that he was still a mischief-maker by still teasing his girlfriend._

 _"That's enough!" Tsunade didn't want any more trouble in her office. "You have told your story and now get back to work, all of you. I need to think about all this!" When Tsunade heard a cricket in the silence and saw that no one was going anywhere, "NOW!"_

"So what do you think?" Naruto said and his answer were awestruck men and slightly Kunoichi along with a Hinata about to faint. And who can blame here, Hinata's boyfriend had gotten a wardrobe change that was the king of them; he looked so badass.

Replacing the jacket that he wore over his Chunin vest, Naruto now wears a cloak that had no hood but still covered his hind arms, his entire torso and reached slightly below. But other than that, there were a pair of silver colored gauntlets on both hands that had strange straight lines in curious patterns all over them; they each even had the features of a fox's head. Also his feet were covered in boots that were also covered with what looks like sliver fox feet. All in all, Naruto looked,

"COOL! So cool!" Konohamaru also happened to be there and was about to burst with excitement and awe seeing his idol, 'teacher' and 'boss' look like so. "Those…those things with that cloak make you look so cool boss!"

"Thank you. I had to think about this in my free time over the past days about this.  
Naruto said. "And don't forget to give thanks to Tenten for bring me the inspiration." The weapons mistress found herself shivering to the sudden amount of attention that Naruto delivered.

"B-but all I did was…ask Naruto about his Kusarigama." Tenten suddenly acted like a nervous shy girl that was meet by the popular crowd. "I-I wanted to know…how he was going to…" Tenten then lost her voice when she felt a strong and warm hand on her shoulder.

"Still thanks and please remember that mystery is a Shinobi's cover. I don't want to blow it off now." Naruto said and Tenten could only nod, having such a cute guy touching her and speaking directly towards her. She may be a fangirl but she was somewhat of a better example than how Sakura and Ino were in the Academy all the way to the Chunin Exams.

"Why not?! I want to hear more!" Konohamaru was the type to be impatient, impulsive, blunt and curious for his age of ten. That was why he pouted when Naruto shook his head negative and even the grandson of the Third Hokage was smart enough to notice Tenten wouldn't make a peep in her condition.

"I will show you when it is for the best." Naruto said while ruffling Konohamaru's head. While the young boy pouted still, Konohamaru soon smiled; he was still treated like a person rather than just the 'Honorable Grandson'.

And then came an ANBU, "Four Shinobi from Oto have been seen! Carrying off Sasuke Uchiha with force! The Hokage gives you permission to head after them!" And before anyone could ask, he disappeared in the same way with leaves that he appeared in a vortex with. But there was mission scroll left behind with the tree leaves.

"Well what do you know?" Naruto smirked. And he turned back to Konohamaru. "Tell you what, my team and I will bring back those jerks with all the bruises then I will show you want I can do with this 'cool' wardrobe change. Okay?"

"OKAY!" Konohamaru jumped up and down before settling down temporary, "But you better keep that promise!"

"I always do." Then Konohamaru jumped up and down like a baby kangaroo that is finally out of his mother's pouch for the first time. And meanwhile, the mission scroll said that of the Konoha Twelve, only seven are allowed to go; the girls are needed to stay on Hokage's orders and Sasuke has a role in a big plan that is sure to be become clear as crystal.

XXXXX

Later that evening,

"Fuck! My feet are killing from carrying this crap! Is this a good place for this shit!?" There were four people indeed and it seems that one of them was the loudest and had the crudest mouth of her age; she was definitely a woman because her distinctive body shape and voice gave her away.

"A lady should never talk like that. It doesn't match your grace at all." Another one of them said. He seemed to be the biggest and heaviest since he had a budging belly. But his scolding was not appreciated by the said woman.

"Shut up!" The rest of the four sighed, like this happened a lot between the woman and the fat man. "We need to get this over with. We are the Sound Four and we already wasted enough time."

"Okay, okay. We will start." Another one of them seemed to have two heads, given his shape in the shadows. "First the **Fūkoku Hōin**." He then placed five tags on the container that they were carrying. "And now…"

 **"Shikokumujin!"** This time, all four of them spoke the technique at once while going through a couple of hand seals before clapping. Then indeed some kind of black fog came down on the container. "Now that is done…"

"WATCH IT!" That third figure's second head suddenly shouted and the Sound Four turned to see a ring with flaming explosive seals was closing on them! They quickly moved to get the container out what will be a ring of fire that brought light to the forest and to the Sound Four.

"Nice going you guys. Now we know where they are." The Sound Four cursed this time that they were found out and the light had sold them out.

The first one, the woman's, most distinctive feature was her long, untamed, red hair. She also wore a black hat with bandaged. She wore a tan tunic, much like the other members of Sound Four, with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals.

The second one, the fat man, was a large and imposing young man. Being the tallest member of Sound Four, he towered over the rest of his team-mates. He had orange eyes, and three tufts of orange hair on his head: a Mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. He wore a sleeveless tunic with the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, along with black, arm-warmers, a pair of black, ¾ length pants that stopped just below his knees. Along with this, he wore sandals with leg warmers, covered by bandages, a purple robe belt around his waist, and a necklace that comprised of circular pieces separating long, metallic pieces.

The third one, with two heads, have straight, dark grey hair with long bangs that covered each different eye, their bangs were on opposite sides. Each of the twins wore a green shade of lipstick, and had dark markings around their eyes giving them an androgynous appearance. They wore brown tunics with long black wristbands, black skin-tight shorts, and purple ropes tied around their waists. Sakon wore a dark-red, beaded necklace around his neck and a giant scroll behind his back. Both of the twins have a cursed seal planted on their foreheads which are covered by their bangs.

And the last one to note to have multiple arms, was a dark-skinned shinobi with black, shaggy hair, and black eyes. He wore a black, sleeveless top and shorts, over which he wore a tunic that bore the symbol of the Sound Four, and a purple rope-belt around his waist. He also wore the forehead protector of his village along with arm warmers, shinobi sandals and bandages around his legs.

"Just who are you fuckers!?" The woman shouted and saw the headbands. "Tree fucking huggers from Konoha! The ones that ruined Lord Orochimaru's plans!"

"It was no problem. No problem at all. He needs to makes his plans better because you were there to look like cannon fodder." Naruto said when he and his team appeared. They just found a **Kekkai Hōjin** placed around the proximity of the Sound Four; the Konoha Shinobi were able to find the four corners and foil it by manipulating the barrier themselves.

"Shut up! And don't come any fucking closer! We have the Uchiha in our hands and we are going to keep him from shitheads like you!" The woman shouted but only grew angrier to see Naruto's smirk.

"Tayuya…" Naruto said, facing the redhead. "Jirobo…" This time the fat one. "Sakon & Ukon…" The two headed one and, "Kidomaru. Sounds fitting for lackeys that became freaks for a snake who is a traitor who makes promises."

"Just how do you know our names!?" They all said and Naruto gave them their answer by having his team each show a card with the same names on them. "Those…!"

"Now that we made that clear, we are here to take you in. Sasuke is no trouble. In fact, you captured the wrong boy."

And when the Sound Four tried to figure out why Naruto was so confident about, the black chest exploded! "What the hell!" Tayuya screamed as the explosion had lodged some piece of wood in her arms and a couple of places on her back; in fact, the same could be said about her entire team. And every single one of the Sound Four had some broken bones as well as some burns from the sudden explosion of raw, compressed chakra.

"But your teammate was in there!" Jirobo shouted out to Naruto who never lost his smirk.

"For a Jonin-level Shinobi that is fatter that any of us, you sure are more ignorant too." Naruto said, "After all, you never heard of the **Bunshin Daibakuha**? It is such a powerful and useful technique that is more of a Kinjutsu to all but me. I was counting on you seeing through that of course, you all are Jonin-level Shinobi."

"So why are you here!? We don't have your precious Uchiha who is too scared to come himself!" Jirobo shouted but Naruto glared at him to be silent.

"Simple. Even if he is too strong to get captured, you will just activate the curse seal and attack his entire conscious. Willpower doesn't matter against something like that." Naruto smirked. "I know how you work since you dare have that headband which makes you traitors to the Fire Country and the other countries you betrayed."

"Shut up! You've come here to die so we will grant you that pleasure!" Jirobo shouted and charged at the blonde. Lee, Neji and Kiba moved on the twitch of a finger to try and slow him down; and that was what happened along with the three Taijutsu combatants easily knocked aside.

"You better watch out." Naruto said to Jirobo before sending one of his fingers into the ground, which split and cracked open beneath the feet of the Oto Shinobi! "I got it from our Hokage. It is easier to get it to the head where it sticks."

"You fatass, watch and learn how to deal with a brat!" Tayuya shouted as Jirobo ignored her that time, trying to get himself out of the crevice that Naruto had trapped him in. **'Mateki: Genbusō Kyoku!** ' Tayuya spoke with her thoughts as she had her mouth occupied with a simply bone flute.

But even three monstrous beings known as the Doki summoned and controlled by Tayuya's flute didn't deter Naruto unlike his team. "Nice but you need to remember a certain wise saying. This will jug your memory." Everyone noticed that the silver fox feet on Naruto's boots suddenly tensed when chakra was supplied, **"Kitsune Tsuuro: Zen'i!"**

It all happened so fast, not in an instant, but faster than the untrained naked eye can follow. The three Doki barely moved from their spot in front of Tayuya before they each got a deep cut which sent them back forcefully; and as for Tayuya herself, the sheer force from the impact had disarmed her of her flute and sent the flute player back a considerable distance.

"Like they say; the path to ruin is paved with good intentions." Naruto smirked, "Whose next?" Naruto got his answer when the two-headed member of the Sound Four, named Sakon & Ukon, as if they were really one single being. They just bring new definition to the term 'split personality'.

"We are!" They do sound like twins with two feet and two arms. Only that one of them suddenly became three instead. **"Tarenken!"** But any smirk and look of concern on the Sound Four and the Konoha Seven respectably had vanished as soon as the attack landed.

"Impressive." Naruto had surprised the Sound Four by 'coping' Sakon & Ukon's technique; this time, growing three hands to block three fists. "You really need to be careful because since you are so bi-polar, you will need to be taken in and turned into a vegetable. Not that it will be difficult."

"Shut up! **Tarenkyaku**!" This time, Sakon  & Ukon started to use three feet rather than three fists. But like before, they were thwarted and foiled when a pair of hands joined the other arm to block the kicks.

"You need to stop showing off, start surprising. Show caution instead of confidence. Then the battle will be your favor or it will be your fall. You got the concept, right?" Naruto smirked and everyone else found it very hard to keep their snickering to themselves. "Now get off, pervert!" Naruto then flung the two headed Shinobi and kicked them in the worse place for any man, "Whoops. Did I hear cracking balls, twice?"

That was it, everyone started to laugh at Sakon and Ukon trying their best to get their act together and find out how many balls they have left. It must be hard to be stuck to another person, only to get tangled up in a knot of limbs. But the Konoha Seven still had to deal with the Sound Four.

"N-nice one brat but the game is not over yet. And after seeing what you can do…" Kidomaru was the only one left and he had this spider theme with six arms instead the usual two like his teammates. And out of his mouth came some kind of sticky golden substance that poured over himself. "And now I use my **Nenkin no Yoroi** , try to hit me now!"

"…" Naruto looked at the spider-like, enemy Shinobi almost like the latter said something unamusing. "If you were sure to win then you made a mistake. Those who are truthfully sure of their power never laugh in the midst of battle." Naruto said and then twitched his fingers which revealed one of his chains, already covering Kidomaru around the waist and bounded the spider Shinobi under the armor made of the golden stuff!

"What the hell!?" Kidomaru never thought that he will make such a stupid mistake, a Jonin-level Shinobi makes it against a mere Chunin!

 **"Kuro Rensa: Pondo Kase!"** Naruto shouted and reeled in, indeed, his chain launched with Chakra with Kidomaru into his direction. And with speeds like that of a hawk on a field mouse, Naruto had readied his fist on the opposing arm to land a very powerful strike; with the same one that temporary trapped Jirobo. Despite any claim about the armor, Kidomaru's defense fell anyways.

"Hey!" And the moment was ruined what Kiba just had to open his big mouth. "What about the rest of us!? You are acting like you can just take all of them out! And what about everything you went about on teamwork!?" Naruto said nothing, with the impression of his eyes covered by shadow.

Then he faced the Sound Four, now all are trying to get up from not only the exploding crate but Naruto's humiliating beat down. The blonde then activated his gauntlets and slammed them together. That caused a shockwave that covered the entire Sound Four and a good portion of land around them!

"I can do this all day if I have too. I have enough energy to go around. But as a Chunin, I need to take you in for attempted kidnapping, assaulting a good girl and breaking our good record. Let's see just how strong you all really are when you seem so pathetic." Naruto said, in a tone that meant no nonsense.

"You are right. That was pathetic so that is why Lord Orochimaru sent me to take care of you Uzumaki." A new voice emerged but the rest of the Sound Four shivered in fear. Meanwhile,

"Guys, go and chose one of the four. Whoever this one is, he is stronger than any of them, even combined. I will take care of him." Naruto said to his team and they nodded. And when there was only Naruto left on the field, the fifth Oto Shinobi comer finally showed himself.

"My name is Kimimaro of the Kaguya Clan and you will die for this humiliation!" Kimimaro wore a specialized version of the traditional Oto-nin ensemble, consisting of a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. He also wore two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of his head, securing two locks of his silvery-white hair.

"You can try. And plenty have failed." Naruto spoke while cracking his knuckles through his gloves while the silver fox head and fox feet features on his new outfit started to twitch. Then there was this silver fox head again but covered Naruto's head, followed by a hood that came out of nowhere. "Bring it!"

End of Chapter 6

 ***Hope it is good! I had this planned out after seeing the Longshot and Hookshot from the Legend of Zelda series being used. This gave me the idea of giving Naruto tools that allowed him to better use the Kusarigama, a sickle on the left hand and a knife on the right hand with a weight on both. Tell me what you think!***

 **Translations:**

 **Fūkoku Hōin – Dark Sealing Formation**

 **Shikokumujin – Four Black Fogs Formation**

 **Kekkai Hōjin – Barrier Method Formation**

 **Bunshin Daibakuha – Clone Great Explosion**

 **Mateki: Genbusō Kyoku – Demonic Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody**

 **Kitsune Tsuuro: Zen'I – Pathway of the Fox: Good Intentions**

 **Tarenken – Multiple Connected Fists**

 **Tarenkyaku – Multiple Connected Feet**

 **Nenkin no Yoroi – Armor of Sticky Gold**

 **Kuro Rensa: Pondo Kase – Black Chain: Pound Reel**


	7. Naruto, the Spiraling Comet Shinobi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Naruto" – Speaking

'Naruto' – Thoughts

 _Naruto_ – Flashback

 **Naruto** – Jutsu

Spiraling Comet of Konoha

Naruto, the Spiraling Comet Shinobi

 _Previously on Spiraling Comet of Konoha,_

" _Hey!" And the moment was ruined what Kiba just had to open his big mouth. "What about the rest of us!? You are acting like you can just take all of them out! And what about everything you went about on teamwork!?" Naruto said nothing, with the impression of his eyes covered by shadow._

 _Then he faced the Sound Four, now all are trying to get up from not only the exploding crate but Naruto's humiliating beat down. The blonde then activated his gauntlets and slammed them together. That caused a shockwave that covered the entire Sound Four and a good portion of land around them!_

 _"I can do this all day if I have too. I have enough energy to go around. But as a Chunin, I need to take you in for attempted kidnapping, assaulting a good girl and breaking our good record. Let's see just how strong you all really are when you seem so pathetic." Naruto said, in a tone that meant no nonsense._

 _"You are right. That was pathetic so that is why Lord Orochimaru sent me to take care of you Uzumaki." A new voice emerged but the rest of the Sound Four shivered in fear. Meanwhile,_

 _"Guys, go and chose one of the four. Whoever this one is, he is stronger than any of them, even combined. I will take care of him." Naruto said to his team and they nodded. And when there was only Naruto left on the field, the fifth Oto Shinobi comer finally showed himself._

 _"My name is Kimimaro of the Kaguya Clan and you will die for this humiliation!" Kimimaro wore a specialized version of the traditional Oto-nin ensemble, consisting of a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. He also wore two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of his head, securing two locks of his silvery-white hair._

 _"You can try. And plenty have failed." Naruto spoke while cracking his knuckles through his gloves while the silver fox head and fox feet features on his new outfit started to twitch. Then there was this silver fox head again but covered Naruto's head, followed by a hood that came out of nowhere. "Bring it!"_

"If you think that passing yourself as a consumed freak is going to allow you to win then you are dead wrong." Kimimaro said, **"Yanagi no Mai."** The Oto Shinobi then crouched and surprised Naruto slightly by rapidly growing bone on a few spots on his body. Then Kimimaro showed very considerable speed as he moved in to strike Naruto, and landed five hits in less than five seconds.

Thankfully, Naruto was able to avoid and block to the attacks after he saw a nearby tree sliced through with a clean slice of the strange bones. The gauntlets were really helpful as they are as hard as the bones are sharp. "Pretty nice. No wonder Orochimaru went out of his way to turn you into a back-up battery for his hopeless purse of immortally."

"You know nothing!" Kimimaro shouted and continued his dance of sharp bones hitting various points while mostly being blocked. The dance was broken when Naruto was able to get some distance by,

 **"Kitsune Tsuuro: Zen'I!"** While this worked against weakened and disorientated Tayuya, Kimimaro was able to survive it by avoiding the extreme scratch attack that created three deep claw marks in the grass field. "That was for distance and now for close-combat." Naruto said and then charged like a torpedo launched through water.

'Damm!' Kimimaro saw that Naruto was fast too, almost faster than he is. It was time for a second dance. **"Karamatsu no Mai!"** The Oto Shinobi covered his body with sharp bones acting similar to the quills of a porcupine. And yet Naruto was able to land his attack on Kimimaro,

"Like I said, nice that you were able to counter-attack my **Wani Denka Shikon**." Naruto said, wiping off several bone pieces and even some drops of blood. "But let's see how strong your guard is." Naruto then charged at Kimimaro once again, with leaving barely any time for the Oto Shinobi to reboot his defensive and offensive Ninjutsu.

But instead of a straight strike like Kimimaro was reading for, Naruto instead broke off and moved around the former's body once before stopping. "What do you think?" Kimimaro couldn't answer until he noticed that the grass around them and several of the trees nearby cut clean through! "It is harder to do, even for me, but the **Bibu Okkakeru Shikon** has beautiful results."

The shock and anguish that was building up in Kimimaro's mind was beginning to show with twitching and grumbling. Naruto was wondering what is going on until he got his answer, Kimimaro started to change. His plan skin turned a creepy darker tone and he took on devilish features, making him look like a demon.

"Now I am not holding back, you will die!" Rather than a madman, Kimimaro actually looked intimidating and more like an actual demon. And Kimimaro's new and improved body had caused his Yanagi no Mai to be even faster and stronger. Naruto could barely keep up and actually lost some blood and his cloak was severely damaged. But when the sleeves were fully sheared,

"W-what the hell?" Kimimaro said as Naruto balanced himself out on the grass field. The Otogakure Shinobi now saw what made the blonde almost invincible to his bone-like bloodline. There was chain-link all over the torso, reaching to the neck and reached a few inches past the waist. But that wasn't what confused and shocked Kimimaro,

"Surprised to see chains?" Naruto said, moving his hands to 'dust' himself. But he was actually cleaning the chains that covered both arms completely of bone pieces from Kimimaro's previous attacks. "It isn't like they come from nowhere and I need to put them somewhere outside of battle. But you didn't think of that because you are just a dumb grunt with a bloodline that made ours look handsome and godlike. Honestly."

"Shut up!" Kimimaro shouted as he did the one thing that grossed and bothered Naruto the most yet. The Otogakure Shinobi practically pulled out his own spine; and even swung it like some kind of whip! **"Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru!"**

Although the bone spikes on the 'whip' are notably sharp, they failed to even damage Naruto's gauntlets or his chain covered arms. But Naruto was cautious when Kimimaro made no move to dislodge the whip when it clamped on Naruto's left arm and was grasped by the respective hand.

"And…" Kimimaro said before he channeled chakra into his opposite arm, making it grow bone into something of a drill. **"Tessenka no Mai: Hana!"** Kimimaro charged with the bone drill ready to dig a hole in Naruto's stomach. That was when Kimimaro noticed that Naruto's right gauntlet glowed in strange patterns.

But it was too late when Naruto was able to halt the bone drill like there was nothing to it. "That is impressive but there is always a catch that comes with being impressive, is there?" Naruto smirked to see that Kimimaro started to pant significantly. "So check this out! **Natto Kanpan Shikon!** "

Kimimaro was shocked to see that Naruto's gauntlets had suddenly clapped shut around the blonde's hands and snapped off his spine whip and his bone drill. "You thought that these were just for show? You haven't anything yet!" Naruto then kicked back his opponent before charging after the Oto Shinobi.

 **"Tessenka no Mai: Hana!"** Kimimaro saw that Naruto had no room for dodging and then attacking; a tactic that worked almost with the Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru acting first. But he underestimated Naruto once again,

 **"Chou Kaku Shikon!"** Naruto's hand went off like a flash and to the horror of Kimimaru, the bone drill was chipped off to his bare skin almost instantly. "Neat huh?" Naruto asked as he gently shook his gauntlets clean of bone pieces.

He smirked to see that Kimimaro's shock slowly but surely turn to anger and disbelief. "And before you try to waste chakra again…" Naruto then reeled in his other arm and thrusted into the direction of Kimimaro's left arm. **"Bunta Karite Shikon!"** It was in an instant but when Kimimaro felt incredible pain in his right arm, he turned to see that only his forearm was left on the stump; it disappeared along with a mile or two of the lawn on the grass field.

XXXXX

And while all this is happening, a reunion is happening.

"Glad to see you all still alive." Neji said while dropping the beaten form of Kidomaru which made his own wounds look rather handsome. The spider like Oto Shinobi still put up a good fight against Naruto's brief beat down. It only took Shino included to defeat Kidomaru.

Neji's clan exclusive Taijutsu style was pretty much all he had against the spider themed Ninjutsu and unique Taijutsu. That was where Shino came in, with his bug themed Ninjutsu had helped Neji's Taijutsu cover any gaps in their assault. Eventually, Kidomaru ran out of chakra to use so it was easy for Shino to trap him and Neji to deliver a real beat down.

"You had your help and it seems that we got our own." Choji said as he and Lee brought back Jirobo. Unlike Kidomaru, this Oto Shinobi was primary Taijutsu and only had a few Ninjutsu. He used Doton style Jutsu named **Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu** for trapping, **Doton: Doryō Dango** for intimidation, and **Doton: Doroku Gaeshi** for defense.

"Troublesome. I actually had to ask a girl to help me." Shikamaru grumbled while being bashed on the head by Temari, princess from Sunagakure that once were enemies during the Konoha Invasion. But now they are trying to make amends from letting a rogue Shinobi deceive them into believing he was their Kazekage. And just now, she was the one carrying the knocked out redhead.

"Shut up! I got you out of that jam with that Oto bitch!" Temari and Shikamaru found themselves trying to avoid and endure illusions that don't require eyesight and instead, it was generated by sound instead. That made Tayuya very dangerous to be near. But because she was injured and near exhausted, it was easier done than said for sure.

"It seems that you had your own fun. Gaara and I sure did with this mangy mutt of a Genin!" Kankuro was another Shinobi from Suna; in fact, Temari was his sister and Gaara was his brother.

"Whatever, it was overkill for sure against that two headed freak! Now how am I going to explain this to my mom!?" Kiba ranted which everyone ignored as well as the body with two knocked out heads. The three were definitely too much for even a Jonin-level Oto Shinobi; not with Kiba's team techniques with a feral puppy, Kankuro's mastery over deadly puppets and Gaara's demonic control over sand in general.

"Whatever. Uzumaki is late." Gaara said in a monotone that still creped everyone out. The least they can be relieved that there were no traces left of Gaara's old bloodlust for any possible opponents that will 'prove his existence'.

"He does have that fifth member of the Sound Four to take care off. And I have a feeling that Naruto is just taking his time to enjoy a good fight since this Oto Shinobi really does make these look weak." Shikamaru maybe lazy like the other men and boys in his clan, but he knows how to respect a good person and who to give any respect to; it just doesn't get him out of trouble, it is the reverse.

"He better be done before these wake up. I can't believe that Naruto gave us the order not to kill. And it is all because he is a Jonin-level Shinobi with a Chunin rank." Neji grumbled, his caution showing some slight paranoia and unrest.

"I learned that killing out of uneasiness and blind hate, Shinobi or not, makes us killers." Gaara said. "Naruto showed it all to me and my siblings made it all clear to me. I can't let go of my years with a lust for blood but I am going to protect my friends and family, even by killing."

And, right on cue, no one responded when the earth shook. Heading to the treetops, they saw that the grass field where Naruto chased after the strange, fifth Oto Shinobi to had something white and vast. A closer look showed that those weren't trees or rocks but bone! "What the hell?"

XXXXX

Back with Naruto and Kimimaro,

"Nice. But you will need to try on that aim of yours. I still like the name of **Sawarabi no Mai**." Naruto said with a smirk while hanging onto a giant tree that was actually part of the effects of Kimimaro's **Sawarabi no Mai** which creates a forest of them.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Kimimaro, however, was not enjoying Naruto's mockery performance. "Why don't you just die!? **Teshi Sendan**!" Kimimaro shout out bullets of bone from his very fingertips that only bounced off Naruto's gauntlets.

"Why not you?" Naruto said, " **Kuro Rensa: Ton Ho**!" A speedy chain launched with chakra had shot out of Naruto's defending gauntlet from the bottom of his wrist. And it moved at speeds that it broke the tree-like bone easily and destroyed several behind it. Kimimaro may have the ability to move between the bones made by his technique but he just wasn't fast enough to completely avoid that move.

Kimimaro had gotten a bad hit and had to resort hiding among the various giant bone fragments. 'I guess that the only way to win this is to attack while Uzumaki is not looking. That seems to be the only reason he has survived against me so far.'

And when Kimimaro tried to attack Naruto while off guard, the blonde launched himself forward instead. Then Naruto summoned the weight chain from both of his gauntlets; one grasped one of the tree-like bones awhile the other severed the one that Naruto jumped off.

"NO!" Kimimaro realized that he was tricked and now he had nowhere to run to now the Oto Shinobi was severed from the forest of bones. He was at the mercy of Naruto, his sworn enemy! "Damm you Uzumaki!"

"You should be thanking me." Naruto said in a calm tone that confused Kimimaro but when the blonde sent the chain through the portion that his opponent was popping out; it bounded the Oto Shinobi together. "You are dying. And a warrior just won't accept dying in chains or even in sheets. I am going to give you a way out of your illness."

"Like how! You can't beat me! I am the second strongest in Oto to Lord Orochimaru!" Kimimaro shouted but Naruto ignored him. "Let me go and I will kill you!"

"No. You won't go to your village like this or anywhere else. You deserve to die here with a warrior's honor. Orochimaru only made you a monster." Naruto then switched the chains around his prey to the bottom of his wrist so that he could open the palm of his right hand. "Now be free, where ever the Snake will never corrupt you ever again!"

Kimimaro then felt like the chains around his exhausted body were moving again but at an alarming rate, towards Naruto! "No! Let me go! Let me go! I will kill you this!" Kimimaro tried to use intimidation as his last resort to survive but to no avail.

"No you won't. I will kill you for threatening my teammate that I called brother and try to turn him in a monster. I will never forgive you or any Oto Shinobi!" Naruto then showed his own intimidation, this time succeeding against Kimimaro. **"Futon: Rasen…"** Naruto said while air and pure chakra combined started to swirl and form some kind of sphere; one that soon started to look like a comet from the skies. **"Suisei!"**

Before Kimimaro will try to beg for live again, he was hit by the overwhelming force of the Jutsu. It was so strong that it even ripped off the dark skin and devilish features, revealing the true Kimimaro. "Uzumaki…" Naruto could here that even among the deafening sound of wind crushing bone and flesh. "…thank you…" It is hidden, but under the fox's jaw, a smile is there; even in the face of a young man dying.

End of Chapter 7.

 ***I guess that seven is my lucky number after all! This is the first time I actually showed the technique that I originally planned for the very first chapter of this story. What do you think, I came up with this while thinking of techniques of spiraling winds after seeing the Futon: Rasenshuriken from the canon.***

 **Translations:**

 **Yanagi no Mai – Dance of the Willow**

 **Kitsune Tsuuro: Zen'I – Way of the Fox: Good Intentions (Personal Creation)**

 **Wani Denka Shikon – Crocodile Charge Fang (Personal Creation)**

 **Bibu Okkakeru Shikon – Tail Chasing Fang (Personal Creation)**

 **Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru – Dance of the Clematis: Vine**

 **Tessenka no Mai: Hana – Dance of the Clematis: Flower**

 **Natto Kanpan Shikon – Nut Cracker Fang (Personal Creation)**

 **Chou Kaku Shikon – Block Chipping Fang (Personal Creation)**

 **Bunta Karite Shikon – Boar Mower Fang (Personal Creation)**

 **Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu – Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness**

 **Doton: Doryō Dango – Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling**

 **Doton: Doroku Gaeshi – Earth Release: Earth Shore Return**

 **Sawarabi no Mai – Dance of the Seeding Fern**

 **Teshi Sendan – Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets**

 **Kuro Rensa: Ton Ho – Black Chain: Ton Cannon**

 **Futon: Rasensuisei – Wind Release: Spiraling Comet (Personal Creation)**


End file.
